Bringer of Darkness
by DC Nixon
Summary: Set a century after Twilight. Bella was turned into a vampire by the Cullens and now works for the Volturi. Jasper, the Bringer of Darkness, is the most feared vampire. He ran the southern wars after Maria was killed before branching off on his own. What happens when Bella is tasked with bringing him down? Will she catch him and what happens if she does? DARKSPER/BADASS-BELLA
1. Chapter 1

**Bringer of Darkness**

**Pairing- **Jasper and Bella

**NOTES- **Bella and Edward are only friends and not mated, she is also not his singer. Alice never sought Jasper out, but she is a member of the Cullen family. Charlotte is DEAD. The dynamic of the Volturi and how they act has changed, so forget almost everything you know about them. Athenodora 'ATHENA' is the mate of ALL three Volturi leaders. If anything else comes up I'll add it in a future author's note.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Twilight, SMeyer does.

Enjoy

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Isabella, dear, how is our prisoner?" Aro asked as I passed him by.

"Good, resting," I said, stopping to face him.

"Garrett Garrison was high on the list, I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, sir."

"With this new accomplishment I think it's time again," Aro said.

Again? Of course.

"Aro, you need to learn that you can't catch a ghost."

"I know I can't," Aro said, smiling at me, "but I know you can. The Bringer of Darkness, I want him dead, or here, but mostly dead. He's been giving us hell for two centuries, Isabella. Everybody we've sent has been killed."

"So this is a death mission, thanks."

"Isabella, you know I don't care for your sarcasm," Aro said sternly.

"Yeah, well you're not the boss of me. I'm here on my own free will, Aro, test me and I will be gone and with it goes the use of my shield and my… vampire relations."

"We still need to come up with a title for you."

"It's been half a century and I quite like Head of Vampire Relations."

"Well as long as you're happy, Isabella. Go and see, Marcus, he will give you the file on the Bringer of Darkness."

"Has the file even changed since the last time I saw it?" I asked.

"Of course, it is filled with all of his current suspected crimes."

"His? Do you even know if it's a male?"

"Yes, we know that much, Isabella. We have his physical description, well it's a description, not sure how accurate it is."

"And you don't even have his name, what his gift is, who his associates are, if he has a coven or not. You basically have nothing."

"Isabella, are you going to take this case on or not?" I could tell that Aro's patience was almost gone.

"Isn't there anyone else on the list?" I asked. Surely there was. "How about James and Victoria?"

"They were killed when you went on vacation with the Cullen's."

"A decade ago? How did I not know this?"

"Isabella, you pay attention to nothing."

"Okay, what about Stefan and Vladimir."

"They are not your concern. Isabella, there is only the Bringer of Darkness. Garrett was the only other vampire of note and you captured him yesterday. Congratulate yourself and move on. …Are you scared of him?"

"You know I don't get scared. Fine, I will do it, but only until another case comes up. I am not spending my years chasing a ghost."

"Your servitude is appreciated, Isabella. I must leave Athena is calling me."

"I'm not your servant, Aro."

"It's just a word, Isabella."

I watched Aro leave. He was an odd vampire, but that happens when you're as old as he is.

I willingly joined the guard around fifty years ago. I had been changed into a vampire by the Cullen's because I figured out their secret. I didn't mind, I always felt as though I was meant to be more than human. Life was fine, I fit in with them well, but it just wasn't right. It took a decade for me to bring it up and Carlisle suggested that I join the Volturi because that's what he did and he said it was an invaluable experience. I jumped at the chance because I also wanted to change my diet and I thought it would be more accepted if they thought I did it as I was a part of the Volturi.

I shook my head, now was not the time to reminisce. I needed to find Marcus and get the Bringer of Darkness' file. I still couldn't believe they had so little information on their most wanted. Bringer of Darkness was a title, not a name. I wondered if he even went by his name anymore or did everyone call him Bringer of Darkness? Surely not. Maybe he had no companions. I had never had so little information on a vampire as prolific as this. It would be a challenge and truthfully I didn't like to work that hard.

I knocked on Marcus' office door before entering.

"Bella, are you here for the file?" he asked.

"Why do you make it sound so mysterious?" I questioned as I grabbed the file off him and took a seat. I opened it and it was mostly blank just like I expected. "This has got to be a joke," I muttered.

"Ah, so you're only here because of Aro," Marcus said.

"Apparently there is no one else on the list except this guy."

"That's true. You're too productive, Bella, you should take a break."

"Why? I took a vacation not that long ago."

"A decade is a long time." Marcus let out a laugh. "You're married to your job and it's not even your job. You need to get out and find your mate."

"My mate?" I questioned.

"There's someone for everyone, Bella, even you."

"I don't know who would want me, I am so fucked up."

"Then I bet your mate will be fucked up too. Leave me be, I've got worked to do," he said, waving me off.

"A pleasure as always, Marcus." I closed the file and stood.

"Go and make this world a better place, Bella."

"Yeah, yeah," I said dismissing him.

I left his office and headed for the courtyard, I needed some fresh air. I jumped over the back wall and headed for a meadow. Fucking Edward, I couldn't see a meadow without thinking of him. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number.

"Bella, is that you?" Edward asked dramatically. "You're not dead yet?"

"Funny, Ed, but no I'm still alive."

"Damn. So when are you coming home?"

"I don't know, but I will be heading back to the States on assignment."

"Carlisle and Esme will want to see you," he said.

"And you're going to tell them that I'll be in the same country, aren't you?"

"Of course."

"I hate you, Edward."

"No, you don't. I gave you this wonderful life."

"Technically Carlisle did. Look I've got to get started on my new assignment, but how is your mate?"

"Tanya is fine. I still don't see why you don't like her, Bella. Tanya is the best."

"I don't not not like her."

"Wow, what was that? A triple negative or was that positive? I have no idea. Will you be seeing Tanya when you visit?"

"No, because I won't be seeing you."

"Bella, don't be so mean. Visit or our friendship is over," he said dramatically and I rolled my eyes. "Now get back to work."

"Love you too, Ed, bye."

Edward was my best friend, my only friend, but I only saw him every now and then and it wasn't because of my 'dislike' for his mate like he thought. I just hated seeing them together. It was always Edward and I, sure we were only friends, but we were both single. We were on the same level, but then he went and mated with Tanya and I was left all alone. Yet another reason I left to join the Volturi. He was happy and I didn't like seeing him so happy when I felt the complete opposite.

I found my tree and sat down at the base of it, opening up the file. Come on Bringer of Darkness, spill your secrets.

"I see you're here again," someone spoke and I looked up at the vampire lounging in the tree above me.

"As are you," I responded before looking back at the file.

"You're a duck," he said.

What? That didn't even make sense.

"Look, I'm trying to work," I told them.

"A new case?" he asked.

"What do you even know about my job? And, no, it's an old case. …Why do I always answer your questions? Is your gift to make people tell the truth?"

"No, that is not my gift." They let out a laugh.

"Then why do I feel like I know you?"

"Because I'm charismatic."

"What's your name? If you're going to talk to me I need to know your name."

"My name is Peter. And you are?"

"I'm Isabella, and I'm busy."

Peter jumped out of the tree and grabbed the file from me.

"What is this? A scrapbook?"

"It may as well be," I answered. Seriously, why did this unknown vampire make me feel so comfortable? I was spilling everything to him.

"What is your job? …I overheard you talking on the phone," he explained.

"I work for the Volturi."

"Ooh, fancy. I tried to get a job once, but apparently they don't want straight, good looking male burlesque dancers, go figure right. …Hey, do you need an understudy or an intern? I can be that person. We already get along so great."

"I've meet you three times and I think you're stalking me," I said truthfully.

"You're the one who keeps sitting underneath my tree. So about the job, because I'm a hard worker and I'm charismatic."

"You've said that twice now. Why would you want to work with me?"

"Because you seem alright, Bella. Can I call you Bella?"

"You may. Can I have my file back yet?"

"Oh, yeah, of course. So what's the deal with this?"

"It's a file on the Bringer of Darkness, do you know him?"

"No, I've heard of him of course, he is a legend, but I've never crossed his path. I wonder though, if the stories are true, surely someone can't be that bad."

"Oh, you better believe it. Half a year ago the Bringer of Darkness systematically killed all of the employees from the Sesco Corporation. All of them. There came a stage where they couldn't hire new people fast enough, and then there was just no one left. Why he would do it is still a mystery, my bet is that he was simply bored, but we cannot have things like this happening when the humans can so easily see that something isn't right."

"Oh, I heard about that. Didn't they put it down to mass poisoning in the company's water coolers? How can that be from a vampire?"

"That is not confirmed and none of the victims had a normal amount of blood in their system. It screams vampire."

"If you say so. …So it's your job to bring him to justice?"

"Or kill him… Why do I tell you everything? You have the gift of persuasion?"

"No, if I had the gift of persuasion you would have already said that I have the job."

"You intrigue me, Peter, not many people can do that," I told him honestly.

"So I have the job?" he asked.

"It's not a job, but sure. I can take you on for a trial period. How do you feel about America?"

"North or South?" he asked.

"The United States," I clarified.

"Born and bred."

"Good, we will be heading out in the morning. Meet me here. Now shut up so I can look at this file."

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yes, Peter?" I said, starting to get annoyed.

"You won't regret this."

"You saying that already has me starting to regret it."

"Sorry," he apologized before leaving me alone.

As he left I still couldn't believe what had just happened. I was sure he had a gift, but as all of the traits he exhibited were from physical gifts I knew that I was wrong as my shield didn't allow them to affect me. He was an enigma though, very odd. What he wanted with me I had no idea, but he seemed harmless and that had me worried. He had a hidden agenda, he must, but what? I would keep him as close to me as I could so that I could watch him and figure out exactly what he was up to.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **Thank you for all the reviews, I feel very blessed.

Enjoy

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I was running through the north-west just waiting on a call from Peter. We fought in the southern wars together for a long time until he left. Everyone always left. But Peter had stuck it out for the longest, even when Maria and her sisters were killed I could tell that Peter wished to leave, but he stayed for me. I took over with Peter at my side and we wreaked havoc all over the US, and sometimes Canada and Mexico, but I liked to stay in the US primarily and I knew that pissed the Volturi off to no end as they never could catch me.

Garrett another… comrade, well we weren't friends that was for sure, brothers? No, still not the right term to describe our relationship. Either way I looked out for him and he looked out for me, so when he was captured by the Volturi I sent Peter to go spy on them and to make sure Garrett was okay. Even help him escape if possible. It was true that we were rivals of sort, but what fun is it if your rival is locked up somewhere where he can't play along?

I trusted Peter and we were still close. I knew this was the perfect mission for him. Disregarding his gift, he was even more charismatic than me. Vampires, humans, they were all just drawn to him. He had an innocent look about him, he was playful, always joking around, but you would be a fool to trust him.

My phone rang and I pulled it out, never stopping. I always ran, you stay still long enough and they can find you.

"Peter, give me good news," I said.

"Why do you always ask for the good news?" Peter replied.

There was no use getting angry at him, the fact that he was doing me a favor aside, he was always an ass. I tried to beat it out of him as a newborn, but it stuck. I usually just ignored him.

"I have bad news, bad news, and good news," Peter said, "well good for me at least."

"Tell me the good news first," I pressed and Peter let out a laugh. He knew I always wanted the good news out of the way first so that I could focus on the bad and figure out my next plan of attack.

"I got a job with the Volturi," he said proudly and I let out a warning growl. Why the fuck would he go and do that? "Okay, so it's not really with the Volturi and it's only temporary, but it is with one of the Volturi guards. One of our favorites too," he added.

"And the bad news?" I asked, deciding not to focus on what he just told me right now.

"I haven't been able to see Garrett yet. He's still alive, they're keeping him in the basement. I'm working on a plan to get my new employer to take me to him, but I feel that would be too suspicious. Maybe I'll just slip in, or get someone else to do my bidding. I'm still working it out, but I won't fail you, Jasper."

"Okay, good. I expect to hear from you or to hear that Garrett has escaped by tomorrow. Now, the other bad news?"

"They're hunting you again," Peter said.

"Have they not learned their lesson yet?" I asked.

"My new employer has been tasked with the job… Bella, you may remember her."

Bella, fucking Bella Swan, the dog with a bone. She never gave up, hence the reason Garrett is now looked up. Wait, Peter was working for her?

"She's your employer?" I asked.

"Yep," Peter said cockily. "Did I do well, Jasper?" he asked, his insecurities shining through.

"Yes, Peter, you did well. I assume you are going to stick by her and warn me of any developments?"

"Well, I could do that, or I could just see how she operates, let her get close to you and then sit back and watch the carnage."

"She wouldn't survive," I said confidently.

"I don't know, she's a firecracker. I even get the impression that she doesn't want to find you."

Then what did she want?

"Why is she after me?"

"Sesco," Peter said simply.

"Garrett, that stupid motherfucker! …He ruined my whole play there."

"Jasper, you were draining all the employees, what was your end game?"

"My endgame is not important, not anymore. Garrett came in and poisoned their water supply, he fucked everything up. As soon as he's out I'm going to get him back for that. Three months, three months I put into that project and he ruined it."

The thought still made me bitter. Three months isn't a long time in our lives, but I put in so much effort. Sesco was my own personal blood bank for three months. A variety of blood all at my fingertips and then Garrett ruined it. I had no endgame, I was a live in the moment kind of a guy and until things went south with Sesco I was going to keep up my feeding there, but Garrett fucked it all up. He always seemed to manage to foil my plans and I in turn retaliated. It was a fucked up game of cat and mouse.

"What are you doing with Bella?" I asked. "Are you just going to be her good little boy?"

"Fucked if I know," Peter answered.

"And does she trust you?"

"Are you serious? No, she doesn't trust me. She likes me though. We're not going to be able to pull anything major over on her, but I'm confident I can get by."

"You cannot contact me when she is near," I told him.

"I'm not stupid, Jasper, oh and hey, I looked at your file and they have nothing on you. They don't even know your name. There was a drawing of you too, horrible likeness, totally off."

"Peter, please only tell me useful information. I don't have time for this. When are you leaving Volterra?"

"Bella and I are leaving tomorrow."

Why did he have to say it like that? Bella and I? She was our enemy, not our friend.

"And you will have contacted Garrett before you leave?"

"Of course, that was my mission and you know that I never let you down, Jasper."

"Good. …And Peter?"

"Yes, Jasper?" Oh good his cockiness was back.

"What is she like?"

"Who?" That stupid fucker was going to make me say her name.

"Bella," I finally relented. "What is Bella like?"

"I didn't get to talk to her long and I overheard her talking to a Cullen on the phone, but I think you would like her. I have no doubt you two would drive each other crazy. Crazy with what I have no idea, but it will be fun to watch."

"I know your loyalty lays with me, Peter, and I thank you for that, but please know that if you reveal me to her for any reason at all then you better hope she kills you because you don't want to cross me ever."

"I understand. You have nothing to worry about, Jasper. If things become… close, I will fix it immediately."

"Just find a way to release Garrett. That was your job after all not this bullshit Bella crap."

"Where are you right now so I can send Bella in the opposite direction?" Peter asked.

"I am not afraid of her, Peter, go wherever you wish."

"Jasper, I overheard that she will be visiting the Cullen's on this trip. Maybe you can pay them a visit or something."

Peter's words echoed my thoughts exactly. That would get her attention for sure. I was in between projects right now so maybe I could visit the vegetarians and cause some trouble. I did like the chase and if Peter was right and Bella's heart wasn't in it, then maybe I make it so it is.

"I can see you're formulating a plan," Peter said. "Please don't kill everyone, they are her family."

"I can't make any promises," I said before hanging up the phone.

The Cullens, and what do you know, I am currently in the north-west of the United States. They were so close to me. I needed to seek them out and observe them until I figured out my best mode of attack. Something that would enrage Bella, but not destroy her. This is a challenge I would look forward to figuring out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- **You guys are the best, seriously. Thank you for taking the time to review

Enjoy

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"So where are we going first?" Peter asked eagerly.

"_We_ aren't going anywhere," I told him, "you're going to wait here."

"What? Why? I thought we were a team."

"You are not a member of the Volturi," I told him. "And I have a couple of things to do in the castle first. You can wait here or you can leave."

"Fine, I'll wait here, but hurry back."

I looked at Peter, was he really serious right now? I wanted to hit him so bad, but I also wanted to just leave him be. His actions were refreshing. He wasn't boring and uptight like the Volturi leaders. He wasn't walking on eggshells like the Volturi guard. Peter was just himself. He didn't hold back and there was almost no filter in between his brain and his mouth. He was a stupid ass, but still there was just something about him, but what was it?

I walked into the castle and went straight for Marcus' office to return the Bringer of Darkness' file.

"Bella, are you off?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to check on our prisoner first and see if he has any information about the Bringer of Darkness though I suspect he's not going to talk either way."

"That's good idea. We will miss having you around here."

"No need to miss me, I will always be back."

"Ah, yes, you're right. Well until you come back then. Have fun on your travels and don't work too hard."

"Sure, Marcus."

I left his office and headed for the dungeons. I wasn't sure that our prisoner Garrett Garrison knew anything about the Bringer of Darkness, but they ran the same game, so he should have at least heard of him. I walked down the steps and was surprised to find no guard standing at the door, but it wasn't unusual. We were vampires with supernatural hearing, so we could hear if something was up from a mile away. I carried on to the chambers and saw my prisoner sitting where I had left him. He was bound to the wall and his head was cast downwards. I tapped on the bars.

"Wakey, wakey," I said.

The prisoner raised his head.

"Motherfucker," I growled. No wonder there was no guard, the guard was currently locked up where Garrett was supposed to be. How did he escape? Why didn't anyone hear him? This was impossible. Garrett had no power, he couldn't have done this alone, but who? There was only one vampire who could have helped him, Peter. It must be Peter. It was too convenient that he just happens to show up after Garrett's been captured and now Garrett is gone.

"What is going on?" Caius asked as he came barreling down the stairs.

"Garrett escaped."

"But that's impossible."

"I think it's safe to say it's possible. I'm going after him."

"No, no, no, Bella, he is not your assignment, the Bringer of Darkness is."

"Garrett was my prisoner and now he's gone."

"Doesn't matter. The Bringer of Darkness is on top of the list. Get him and then you can track down Garrett again."

"This is not fair."

"I don't make the rules, Isabella, oh wait, I do make the rules."

"This is ridiculous. We should be focusing on a vampire we can catch, not a ghost," I said.

"Bella, I don't understand why you can't catch the Bringer of Darkness, he's just a vampire, there's nothing special about him."

"Look, fine. I will go after him again, but it will be a waste of time."

"Go," Caius said. "I will deal with this."

I left and headed back to Peter. If Peter was smart he would be long gone. I knew he helped Garrett escape, there was no other possibility. I just wished I was going after Garrett again and not the Bringer of Darkness. There was a reason I had never caught the Bringer of Darkness and that's because I didn't want to.

I got to my tree at the back of the castle and Peter was still waiting for me. Was he stupid? He got what he wanted, Garrett was now free, so why was he still here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"We're going to America to catch some bad guys," he answered without missing a beat.

"I know you freed Garrett," I said.

"Who?" he asked, confused look on his face.

"Look, Peter, I'm not stupid. I know you did it."

"Who's Garrett? Is he one of these bad vampires?"

I let out a breath and turned from him. I was certain he freed Garret, but he was good at lying. There must be a reason he was still with me and until I figured that out I needed to keep him with me.

"Fine, let's go," I said, turning to head for the airport.

"Who's Garrett?" Peter asked again.

"Just drop it."

"Fine, let's talk about something else then. How were you changed?" Peter asked.

"You can't just ask someone how they were changed," I said. "Where were you raised, the wars?"

"No, I was raised in Montana, my vamp daddy was so nice to me, taught me everything I needed to know."

Why didn't I believe him?

"Your turn?" Peter asked expectantly.

"I ran into a group of vampires, nice vampires. I found out their secret and the Volturi forced them to change me."

"Why would vampires hang around a human and not change them?"

"Peter," I breathed out.

"No, I'm really curious."

I looked up at him and he looked so innocent. He just wanted information. I decided to give it to him. My story wasn't a secret, so I had nothing to hide.

"I went to school with one of them."

"Vampires who go to a human school?"

"Peter, shut your mouth if you want to hear my story."

"Sorry." He really did seem sorry. An enigma, he was definitely an enigma.

"His name was Edward and we became fast friends. I knew something was up with him, but I didn't care what. I would have been left in the dark, but my other friend was a werewolf, natural enemy of the vampire, so it came out and I was told. I was put in many dangerous situations by association. I was even hunted by a sadistic vampire at one stage. Then there was the vampire army…" I trailed off. Victoria and James, I hated them and I hated the fact that I wasn't the one who killed them even more. "Long story short, the Volturi learned of me and they said that I had to be changed. So the moment I graduated high school I was changed."

"Wow, that is so different from any change story I've ever heard."

"Says they vamp who was raised in Missouri." I tried to stump him, but it didn't work.

"It was Montana," Peter said without missing a beat.

I shook my head. Maybe he was turned in Montana.

My phone rang and I pulled it from my pocket.

"Ed, I don't have time for you right now."

"Pfft, when do you ever have time for me?" Edward asked.

"Exactly, bye."

"No, Bella, wait. When do you get here? I've got a surprise for you."

"I don't like surprises, Edward."

"I'm sure you'll like this one."

"Edward, please. Whatever you're planning just stop. I am only leaving Italy now, I can be there in maybe a day, but I'm not sure if I'm coming straight home."

"Please, I will do anything."

Why did he sound so desperate?

"Edward," I breathed out.

"Bella, anything. Anything," he pleaded me.

I looked over at Peter and he just looked amused.

"Fine, we'll be there."

"We? Who's we? Do you have a companion?"

"No, I have cancer, or maybe leprosy is the better term."

"Well I'm sure Carlisle will be happy to hear that you're using these medical diseases in conversation, but I'm not impressed. What are you talking about? Did you find your mate?"

I looked at Peter and he began moving his eyebrows up and down.

"No, Ed, I did not find my mate. He's just a… vampire."

"He's just a vampire?" Edward asked. "Wow, low blow there. I'll let the others know you're bringing a guest."

"Please don't," I said, but I knew it fell on deaf ears.

"This will not be like your eighteenth birthday," Edward said and I cringed.

"Why do you bring these things up?" I asked.

"Because I'm awesome like that," Edward said. "You better get back to your vampire, see you soon."

I disconnected the call. I wanted to crush my phone and throw it away, but I knew that would be no use so I put it back in my pocket.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Peter asked and I growled at him. No, I did not want to talk about it.

And what was this surprise? Sometimes I hated Edward so much, he always knew how to push my buttons in the wrong way, but I guess that's what you get with being best friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- **You guys did awesome at reviewing, really

Enjoy

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I had been outside of the Cullens for at least an hour and no one knew I was here. I was just observing them, waiting for my moment.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, it's me," Peter said and I resisted rolling my eyes. Caller ID anyone?

"Get to the point, Peter."

"Garrett is free."

"So you helped him escaped?"

"Yes and no."

He always did this and I hated it.

"Peter, hurry the fuck up."

"Well I used Bella's shield to get to him undetected, but then he went apeshit. He claimed that he had his own plan for escape and he didn't want my help. I told him too bad, but then we got into a fight. I had to leave, but I stayed close by and kept him shielded. He escaped without being noticed, but I'm sure Bella will find out he's missing before we leave."

"And Bella's gift, how does it work?" I asked.

"It's pretty standard," Peter said. "It comes from the same part of the brain as yours so you should be able to affect her. I can replicate the basics, but the longer I stay with her the more I can understand it and the longer I will be able to keep it when I'm no longer with her."

"What about anyone else? Were you able to pick up more gifts?"

"I couldn't get close enough to see into anybody else's mind. Maybe if Bella starts trusting me I will get the chance, but that's going to take a while. She's cautious of me."

"Okay, good work. Please message me when you are in the US and definitely before you get anywhere near the Cullens."

"Have you figured out your plan yet?" he asked.

"Of course," I told him. "If you catch sight of Garrett let me know. He'll be out for revenge I bet."

"But he was the one who screwed up your kill," Peter said.

"Doesn't matter." I hung up the phone and jumped from the tree. I needed to get on with my plan. I had a feeling Edward would drag Bella back to Forks the minute she landed in the country, so I needed to work fast.

I approached the house like I owned it and knocked on the door.

"Jasper?" Rose asked as she opened the door wide. "What are you doing here?"

All the memories attempted to come flooding back, but I pushed them aside.

"Carlisle said I was welcome anytime," I said.

"That was a century ago," she said with a sad smile.

"So it's not valid anymore?" I asked, turning to leave.

"No, no, of course not. Come in, I've missed you brother."

I cringed at her term of brother, but accepted her hug regardless.

"I thought I heard your voice," Emmett said, coming down the stairs. "What have you been up to, Jasper? Long time no see."

"I've just been around. Where are the others?"

"Carlisle's at the hospital, Esme's in Seattle and Edward is who knows where."

"And Alice?" I asked, not caring in the slightest. There was a time where we were expected to be mates, but she never even registered as a potential in my mind. She wasn't strong enough for me.

"She's with her mate," Rose said carefully. I pretended to be shocked, but I knew all about Alice and her mate.

"Her mate?" I asked.

"Yeah, this happened not long after you left," Emmett said. "One of the wolves imprinted on her."

"Oh, yeah, which one?" I already knew. I knew everything about the Cullens and their life since. I made a point of it, I had to.

"Embry, he saved her from a newborn attack, it was very sweet, love at first sight," Rose said.

"And Edward, what about him?"

Emmett let out a laugh.

"He seems to think his mate is Tanya, but we're not convinced."

I smiled on the inside. Tanya was not Edward's mate at all. I had seen them together and it just wasn't possible. I have a feeling Tanya wore him down, but then again I may have played some small role in it too, maybe.

"Edward's coming," Emmett said, but I already knew that. "He's going to be happy to see you."

"Yeah," I agreed. Edward and I weren't best buddies, but we got along.

"Jasper, you're here," Edward said and his excitement hit me, I pushed it aside, "and I thought you would never come back. Perfect timing too." His words rushed out almost all together. He really was excited to see me.

"Perfect timing?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Yes, Bella is set to come home too. You should stay and see her. We can get the family back together again."

"Human Bella?" I questioned.

"She's not human anymore, you know that," Edward said. I did know that.

"Last time I saw her she was human. I saw her blood and everything."

"Jasper, what happened on Bella's eighteenth birthday was not your fault. She never blamed you," Edward said.

"Good, because I don't blame me either," I told him.

"Jasper, Bella-"

"Look, Edward," I said cutting him off. "I don't know her, I never have."

That was the truth.

I knew of Bella. The short amount of time I was with the Cullens, close to a year, maybe, I was always in the background. I had joined the Cullens just before Bella came into their lives and I was only there because I was curious. I wanted to know why they drank animal blood. I thought I could use some of their tactics for evil and I did. But there was this girl, a human girl. She was Edward's best friend. I was still a human drinker much to Carlisle's disappointment, the animal blood never intrigued me. Why drink something we weren't supposed to? Why knowingly weaken ourselves? There was no point. And because I was a human drinker the Cullens thought I couldn't be trusted around Bella. Simply put, they thought I would eat her. I never even had the urge. I saw Bella from a distance a few times, but we never interacted. Then her eighteenth birthday came around, and according to Alice, I just had to be there. Alice was physic, so I did as she said and it was a bad decision, or good, it depends how you look at it.

Bella cut her finger and everything happened so fast. The blood hit the air and everyone's bloodlust rose. None of the Cullens had been around human blood, except for Carlisle, in a very long time and they reacted badly. I knew the girl would die and I wanted that. I knew that if I killed her then I could leave, the Cullens would force me away. Somewhere along the lines I had gone too far, I had become a part of this family and I couldn't leave. I never wanted this. I was supposed to come and observe the Cullens for a month or two, gain all the information I needed, and then leave. But they looked at me as their son, they made me feel as though I belonged and I had never had that before, not entirely. It was not what I wanted, but apparently it was what I needed, what I craved. I just wanted to belong somewhere. I still didn't agree with what I did, but I saw an out, so I took it. I knew that I needed to do something unforgivable, so I was going to kill Bella Swan and the Cullens would force me out because I knew that they all loved her more than they loved me.

I charged her, but I was stopped. Edward reacted to my movements and forced her backwards. She hit the wall and then the table and then the vase, cutting her arm open and making the situation a million times worse. He was such a silly boy. Emmett and Carlisle had me, but they were so easy to deflect. I was foot away from killing the girl when our eyes met and everything went calm. It was as though she was pleading with me, but pleading for what I had no idea. Maybe she wanted an out as well. She didn't choose this life, it found her. Then two things happened at once. One, there was a single moment in time where I knew that I wouldn't kill her. And two, I was distracted long enough for the Cullens to regain the upper hand and drag me away. I kept my eyes on her the whole time until I was out of view, and during it all, she never once felt an ounce of fear.

I was lucky. Although I didn't kill the girl, the Cullens weren't too happy with me and they sent me away. They said that it was too risky with Bella still human, but when she was changed I could come back. I never wanted to return and I never did until now. I got a phone call from Alice when Bella was changed and she told me that I could come back, she said it was safe now, but I didn't want to get trapped again, so I stayed gone. Decades passed and I got countless emails, phone calls, messages, hell one of them even sent a messenger, some vampire named Bree. I ignored every attempt and killed the messenger. They thought it was because I was afraid of Bella and her opinion of me, but that was far from the truth.

I didn't come back because in that single moment of clarity when my eyes were locked with Bella's I felt something I had never felt before, love, and I was unsure who it came from, Bella or myself, but it was there. Either way, no matter what, we could never meet again. I was only here to cause enough trouble to keep her off my tail. I needed her distracted and not actively pursuing me. I didn't know what would happen if we met up again, but it wouldn't be good. None of the Cullens knew I was the Bringer of Darkness, they only knew me as curious Jasper with a hidden past, but for some reason I was sure Bella knew. She had caught Garrett, but she had never gotten close to me and there must be a reason for that. She knew me, both of me, the real me and the Bringer of Darkness, she had to.

Bella no longer meant anything to me. I didn't care for her. I didn't even know her, I never did, and that is why I class her as my enemy. But then again, every now and then I remember her smile, her laugh, the way she looked at me. Being here was doing things to me. Forks, this house, there were too many memories here. I needed to leave quickly and not come back. Coming here was a bad idea. What was I even trying to achieve? But it all made sense, not that I wanted it to, I missed her. I let out a growl, I couldn't have that. I was not supposed to miss the silly human girl. I needed to leave.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" Edward asked as he rested his hand on my shoulder. I stepped away from him.

"I can't stay here, I need to leave," I told him.

"Jasper, please stay. Esme and Carlisle will want to see you."

"I can't, too many memories," I answered truthfully.

"Jasper, Bella doesn't-"

"I don't care," I roared, cutting him off. "Look I came here for one reason and one reason alone. Edward, Tanya is not your mate."

I dropped the bombshell and I ran. That was the best I could do. I wanted to do more, I had wanted to kill Tanya, but sometimes things don't work out the way you want them to. I wanted something that would have Bella consoling Edward for days on end, something that would allow Peter the chance to learn the Cullens gifts, but I just couldn't do it. I needed to be anywhere but here. The memories were suffocating, they were bringing me down and I couldn't have that at all. As I ran away I felt relieved. The further I got the more I settled back into my persona, the Bringer of Darkness.

Edward's confusion, despair, hurt and realization hit me, and I smiled. Even when I wasn't at my best I was still somehow on top of it all. Classing how Edward was currently feeling, Bella would have no choice but to stay with him until he got over it and I knew that would take a while. Edward was not the best at dealing with his emotions and he felt utterly devastated and lied to right now. This was good, I could go far away and I could forget her once again. It's the way it was supposed to be. We weren't meant to be together. And this way all she would become is a memory that constantly haunted me, but I could handle that.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- **You guys are becoming some of the favorite reviewers I've ever had, thank you

Enjoy

* * *

**Bella's POV**

As I arrived at the Cullens with Peter in tow I couldn't help but be filled with all my memories from my time in Forks. Coming to live with my father, meeting Edward my first day at Forks High. Jake, the wolf and his obvious attraction towards me. Jake telling me about the cold ones and outing himself as a shape shifter at the same time. James' infatuation with me, Victoria's as well. The vampire army they sent to kill me. The Volturi sticking their nose in where it didn't belong and ultimately sealing my fate. Graduation and then my change. I guess my life was doomed from the moment I entered this town and I had no one to blame but myself as it was my decision to move here. I guess it didn't matter though. I now enjoyed my life with the Volturi, but it was lonely and I hated that most.

Peter was being oddly silent and I knew that from the brief amount of time I had known him it was not normal. Something was up. I was still trying to figure him out. He seemed harmless, but I knew that all the truly bad ones came off that way. They were good at what they did, so good that they had every one fooled. I wasn't buying it. I would keep Peter close until I figured him out or until he slipped up. No one could hide their true self forever.

"What?" Peter asked. "Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face? Is there a piece of human flesh stuck in my teeth?"

I shook my head. Peter was either really good at pretending, or I had it all wrong. Either way it was wiser for me to keep him close to me.

"I'm just wondering why I've never crossed your path before, Pete, can I call you Pete?" I asked, echoing his words from earlier when he asked to call me Bella.

"Sure," he replied, but he seemed confused. Why he was confused? I had no idea and nor did I care to. "The world's a big place, Bella, you can't expect to see it all and meet everyone."

Maybe he was right. I knew it was impossible, but I found it hard to believe that someone as talented as Peter would go unnoticed for this long.

"Maybe I'm a figment of your imagination," Peter said, laughing at me.

I turned to look at him, maybe he was right. I reached out and punched him hard. I smiled when I made contact and he hit the ground. He definitely wasn't a figment of my imagination.

I walked up the stairs to the Cullen house and opened the door. There was no need for me to knock as I had known them for just over a century now, they were my family.

Peter picked himself up off the ground and ran to catch up to me.

"Hello?" I called out when no one came to greet me.

I wondered where Edward was, he seemed awfully excited on the phone, telling me that he had a surprise for me yet he was nowhere in sight.

"It's a ghost town," Peter said, wisely staying behind me.

Where was everyone? If they jumped out and yelled surprise I would kill them all.

"Oh, you're here," I heard from behind me and I would recognize that voice anywhere, it was Rose. She walked into the house from outside.

Ever since the events of my eighteenth birthday Rose had it in for me, who was I kidding, she hated me way before then, but the fact that I was the sole reason her 'fake' twin brother was pushed out of the house didn't help things. I didn't hold it against her though because I missed him too and I couldn't help but feel responsible for him leaving. I know he wasn't a Cullen technically, but when I met them he was there and now he wasn't, he hadn't been here for a long time. It's the reason I never celebrated another birthday after I turned eighteen, I didn't want anyone else to leave. I knew it was irrational, but it didn't matter.

"Where is everyone?" I asked her and she stayed silent. "Rose, can't you just tell me what's going on? Where is Edward?"

"Edward's gone," she said and my heart dropped. Gone where?

"Rose, spit it out," I growled at her, but she never faltered. Even though I was very powerful she had never been scared of me.

"Edward knows Tanya isn't his mate and he's accepted it," she said.

He had? This wasn't the news I wanted to come home to. It was a complication I didn't need.

"Look, I don't want to talk about this with you," Rose said before leaving.

Oh, it was so good to be home.

I knew where Edward was, there was only one place he went when he's upset and that was his meadow.

"I need to go," I told Peter. I knew I needed to find Edward and calm him down before he did anything stupid. "You can stay here."

I turned to look at him and he nodded his head. I was surprised that he didn't have a witty comeback.

"Okay," he said, looking at his phone intently. "I will wait here for you."

He seemed preoccupied. It would be so easy to snatch his phone out of his hand and look at whatever was distracting him, but I never liked to take the easy way.

I left the Cullen house and Peter seemed to stay where he was. I kept my vampire senses on him until I could no longer, but he didn't even move let alone utter a word.

I turned my mind onto the task at hand and headed for Edward's meadow, praying that he would be there. I knew my best friend wasn't the best at dealing with things and he had been cut where it hurt most, his mate, Tanya. We all knew they weren't meant to be and we let Edward know our feelings on the matter, but he was happy being blissfully unaware and as their relationship hurt nobody we let them be, but now everything was fucked up.

It was all very human, love, a base instinct. I thought back to my own human life and only one memory stood out clearly, my eighteenth birthday. Jasper, the odd one out in the coven, he was so fierce, so protective. The moment my blood spilled he lunged for me. It was so chaotic, so confusing, but there was something else there. Maybe I was remembering it wrong, but I swear that there was a single moment in time where I could see into his soul. I knew it was stupid. I was a human and humans aren't good at seeing the whole picture. I wished it had happened with my vampire memory so I could remember every single detail no matter how insignificant, but I couldn't. The attack, or act of heroism, I still wasn't sure, ended and I never saw him again. The Cullens told me he left, but Edward broke down a few weeks later and told me that Jasper was forced away. I had hoped he would come back when I was no longer human, but it never happened.

I came upon Edward's meadow and I could see him lying in the middle of it. I walked over to him. There was a time where this was our meadow, when everyone was sure we'd mate, but it wasn't meant to be. Edward was just a friend and I liked it that way.

I walked over to him and knelt by him, moving his hair out of his eyes.

"Ed," I said and he opened his eyes, "I just heard, how are you doing?"

"I don't know," he said. "I knew it deep down, but it just hit me."

"I'm sorry," I told him.

"Why?" Edward asked. "You always told me she wasn't the one, but I never listened to you. Don't you want to tell me I told you so?"

"No, Ed, I really don't. I know how much you want to find your mate and I am sorry that Tanya wasn't the one."

"You're not just saying that?" he asked.

"You know I wouldn't just say something for no reason. Have you finished sulking yet?" I asked him and Edward glared at me.

"Bella, you've been back two minutes and you already want to leave me."

"Edward, no. I left my 'companion' at the house and I do not trust him alone, or with others for that matter."

"Your companion?" Edward asked, sitting up. "So he is a potential mate then?"

"Maybe for someone, but not me," I said. Peter and I would never get along that way.

"Oh." Edward almost seemed disappointed.

"Don't worry," I told him. "We'll both find love one day."

"It would have been so simple if we were mated," Edward said. "We would have gotten married and then I would have changed you. We would have lived in a house on the Cullen land, it would have been perfect."

I tried not to shudder at the thought. That wasn't what I wanted at all. I didn't want to stay still, I wanted to live. I managed a smile and Edward smiled back.

"It's too bad," I agreed with him.

Edward stood up and I brought him into a hug.

"I missed you bestie. How long will you be staying?" he asked.

"I don't know, but know that I missed you too." I really had. Edward was the only person I could truly call my friend.

"That doesn't sound promising," he said. "Why did you even leave in the first place?"

Ah, there was the reason I didn't come home often.

"You used to call me amazing, Ed, don't go back on your word now."

"I'm not."

"I can't stay here and be amazing, I just can't. I'm doing good with the Volturi, Ed. I thought you had let me go."

"I have. I just miss my friend and now with Tanya… I will be alone again."

"Have you told her yet?" I asked.

"No, I thought I might have changed my mind, but it's set now. We never even had sex."

"You didn't?" I asked. It seemed all Tanya wanted was to get into Edward's pants, it made no sense.

"That makes no sense."

"Hey, it was my decision, you know me, I'm waiting for the one I love, for marriage."

"Ed, you're crazy. I would never be able to have your restraint."

"So you've had sex then?" Edward asked and he almost seemed offended. "With whom?"

"Human or vampire?" I teased.

"No way you had sex with a human."

"You're right," I agreed. "He was technically a wolf."

"Please don't tell me it was Jacob."

Oh, it was too easy to rile Edward up.

"No, it was a threesome with Alice and Embry."

"No way!" Edward said and I couldn't keep it in any longer, I burst out in laughter. "That was not funny," Edward said, trying to calm himself down. "I'm going to kill you, Bella."

"You'd never be able to kill me," I told him. "All seriousness though, I'm not a virgin."

"Are you going to tell me who?" he asked.

"Why, you probably won't know them?"

"I don't care," Edward said. "I want to know."

I let out a sigh.

"His name is Makka."

"Is?" Edward asked and I let out a groan.

"Yes, is."

"How have you not told me this before?" Edward asked.

"My life doesn't revolve around you, not anymore," I said.

When did you meet this… Makka?"

"After I left here."

"Is he Volturi?"

"Edward, I never should have told you. He's not Volturi. I just met him on one of my trips and we hit it off. That's all you need to know."

"But he's not your mate? You're just having sex for fun?"

"Yes, Ed, you should try it someday."

"No, thanks. Are you going to see him again?" Edward asked.

"We all have needs, so yeah, probably."

"How's the sex?" Edward asked, almost whispering it. Who did he think would hear him? God?

"It's indescribable," I answered simply.

"Oh, indescribably bad," Edward said. "I knew it."

"This conversation is over," I told him. "You're clearly not mature enough to participate in it."

"I know I should care about that comment, but I don't," he said. "I like how I present myself in front of the Lord."

Oh god. This was so not worth it and it was wasting time, but at least Edward wasn't thinking about Tanya.

"Let's head back to the house," I said before taking off, Edward followed me.

We were nearing the house when Peter's voice reached me. I slowed down to listen in. Edward looked at me and I nodded my head.

"Oh, that is so disgusting," Peter said, "tell me more."

Edward and I started walking just listening to Peter's conversation.

"So he had the neck wound," Carlisle said, "but it wasn't two perfect teeth marks, the skin was completely shredded. The vampire had taken his feed and then left his kill. The guy looked dead, but I could faintly hear his heart beating."

"And then what happened?" Peter asked and I rolled my eyes, of course Peter would already have Carlisle on his side, that boy was way too charismatic and it reminded me of a certain other vampire I once knew, Jasper.

"I get him into the operating room and he had a blood clot. It must have dislodged and it was heading for his brain, but it got stuck, right in the jugular where the vampire bit him and it stemmed the flow. The human survived because the blood clot, that was on its way through his bloodstream to kill him, blocked the blood flow."

"That is simply unbelievable," Peter said as Edward and I stepped into the house. "Cut out the vampire part and you could write your findings on it, Carlisle, it would rock the medical world for sure."

"Hmm," Carlisle pondered, "that is not a bad idea my friend, not a bad idea at all."

"Peter," I said and he was by my side in an instant. "Did I tell you to interact with anyone?" I asked him.

"No," he said, smiling widely, "but you didn't tell me I couldn't either."

Well he had me there.

"Ow, what the hell?" Edward said holding his head and looking up at Peter. "Why the hell are your thoughts all static?"

Peter had static thoughts? What was going on? What was his gift?

"Oh, sorry," Peter said, "I've got my brain tuned into the wrong frequency." Peter pulled the weirdest face I had ever seen and pulled down on his earlobe three times.

I was starting to feel that we'd be better off if this particular vampire was dead. I mean, I hadn't heard of a disabled vampire before, but surely Peter was one of them. The things he did, the things he said, it wasn't normal.

"Okay," Edward said, "that's better, I can hear you now."

I looked at Edward and his face turned into a frown. What was Peter thinking about now?

"I…" Edward stuttered out. "I…"

I looked back at Peter, but he was looking at Carlisle.

"This isn't right," Edward finally settled on before running up to his room.

I looked at Peter and he was grimacing. It's as though part of him was happy and part of him was not. It was odd and I wondered exactly what he was thinking to make Edward and himself react that way. I needed to figure out Peter's game now, the Bringer of Darkness would just have to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- **I know I say this every time, but you guys are the best

Enjoy

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Charlotte, North Carolina, 1937," I barked my order at Peter over the phone and I heard him react at the mention of Charlotte, the vampire, not the place.

Charlotte was a vampire we both knew once. She was turned for the war and she was killed in battle. I killed her in battle. It may have been a mistake, but I didn't care. She wasn't Peter's mate and ultimately I was looking out for him. I could see that he cared for her and I knew that the longer they spent together the harder it would be when her time was up, so I made a choice. We were fighting side by side, I saw my opportunity and I killed her. All Peter knew was that she was lost in battle, thankfully he never asked for the details, but I doubt I would have told him the truth even if he had. Some things were just better left unsaid. This secret would die with me.

"Is there a problem?" I asked next.

"I don't want to do that," Peter said softly. "You said after last time that I would never have to do that again."

I growled lowly. I hated when Peter questioned my orders. It was a simple order, it included no bloodshed. Sure what I made him do in Charlotte in 1937 wasn't the best morally, but I saw no problem with it. I would do it myself if I wasn't so afraid to be around the Cullens. They were sucking me back in, it's what they do, they're a family, but I didn't want to be a Cullen, I didn't want to live the mundane life, I didn't want to snack on animals. I liked my life. I liked the excitement and the danger. It was what I was made for, utter destruction and chaos.

"But, Jasper, you promised."

"I did not promise you anything, Peter. This is not up for discussion, this is a direct order and the only words I expect to come out of your mouth are, yes, Major."

I waited, and waited.

My patience was wearing thin, but I wouldn't give in to him. Peter was acting like this was the end of the world, but it was far from it. If he choose to go against me, or if he failed, then it would be the end of the world and I knew he understood that.

"Fine," Peter said, sounding resigned.

"Is that what I wanted to hear from you?" I asked.

"No," he mumbled.

"Will you do what I am ordering you to and will you do it without complaining?" I asked him and I hated that he was making me.

"Yes, Major."

Finally.

"See that you do. I don't want to hear from you until I contact you, do you understand?"

It was my way of telling him that I wouldn't stand for any of his bitchy whining.

"You wanted to stick with Bella so you may as well be useful," I told him, "but don't forget that your loyalty lies with me."

"Yes, Major."

I hung up the phone and shoved it in my pocket. I hated how this whole situation was making me act. Bella was my weakness, I knew this, I always had. I was foolish to head back to where I met her. I had been silent for a century, even to myself. I didn't like to admit how she affected me. I let out a growl and grabbed the nearest tree, uprooting it and throwing it through the forest. I was slipping, I knew it. My mind was bombarded with the first time I saw her. I didn't like to remember this, remember how she made me feel, what she made me feel. She had my cold dead heart beating before I even heard her speak, before she had even met Edward. I had seen her first. I let out another loud growl and it echoed around the forest. Going back was a mistake. I wasn't strong enough to face her. I didn't want to become anyone's bitch. I don't care what I've heard. I don't care how badass Bella now is because she'll always be the weak, little human I once knew her as. She would be my downfall and I wouldn't allow her to break me.

"What the fuck are you doing?" someone mocked me and I looked around. They laughed, but I couldn't see them. "So much inner turmoil, it almost makes it too easy."

"Garret, fuck off," I told him, still searching for him, but I couldn't see him. The fucker was probably covered in mud hiding in plain sight. I wouldn't put it past him, he had done it before.

I turned away from him. I couldn't deal with his shit right now. I was not happy with him at all. He had fucked me over. Sesco was mine and he knew it. He only killed everyone because he was trying to get to me. I let my anger for him overtake me. He wouldn't get the best of me this time no matter how much Bella had fucked me up. I focused on my gift, creating an emotional cocktail that Garrett wouldn't be able to handle before pushing it out like a bomb blast. It hit Garrett and he fell out of whatever tree he was hiding in with a thump.

"That's not fair," Garrett said and I could feel his pain. "Using your gift is not a part of our game."

"Garrett, I swear to fucking god if you don't leave me alone right now I will find you and I will kill you."

I pushed out my seriousness and he seemed to get the message.

"Fine," Garrett said, "but this is not over. I don't care what's fucking you up right now because I will never back down. Remember the score, you may be up by three, but not for long, Major Whitlock."

Did he have to call me that? I used to be his superior, but that was long ago. Too long.

I kept a lock on his emotions and made sure he left. Once he was gone I worked on my next plan of attack. Garrett was right, I was only three points ahead and that was not enough. Besting him again may just be the distraction I needed. I hoped.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- **You guys… Are the best

Enjoy

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_"Okay," Edward said, "that's better, I can hear you now."_

_I looked at Edward and his face turned into a frown. What was Peter thinking about now?_

_"I…" Edward stuttered out. "I…"_

_I looked back at Peter, but he was looking at Carlisle._

_"This isn't right," Edward finally settled on before running up to his room._

_I looked at Peter and he was grimacing. It's as though part of him was happy and part of him was not. It was odd and I wondered exactly what he was thinking to make Edward and himself react that way. I needed to figure out Peter's game now, the Bringer of Darkness would just have to wait._

"Snap the fuck out of it," I told Peter, standing in front of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied.

"Pete, whatever you're thinking, whatever you're doing, stop it."

"Bella," Carlisle said, but I ignored him.

"Pete, I'm not stupid, I know you're up to something." Peter kept his blank look in place. He was playing a good game, but I wasn't buying into it.

My phone rang and Peter smirked, he fucking smirked. I would work out his game.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and Makka's name flashed at me. Great, just what I needed. I shielded myself fully and answered the call, turning my back to the others.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I heard you were back," Makka purred seductively.

"That is true, but I don't have time for this now."

"You never have time for me anymore, what is it this time?"

"I'm looking after a child who is up to something and I have another mission."

"Can't you get away for a few moments at least, I want to see you, I want to feel your hard body underneath mine."

I closed my eyes, I wanted that too. It had been too long.

"Makka," I said softly. "If I could I would."

"That's bullshit and you know it. I'm not going to be here forever, you can't just come and see me when you want, I have needs to and I want to see you, soon. If you don't come to me I'll just have to track you down."

"Fine," I said, "fine. I will find the time." I did not want to be tracked down.

"When?" Makka asked, not completely satisfied.

"Look, I don't know, soon. I told someone about us though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, not all the details, but some and that's gotta be a step forward."

"It is. Who did you tell?"

"Ed."

"Oh, then yes that is a big step forward. So I'm assuming you left the most important detail about me out seeing as it was Edward you told."

"Yeah, you know how he is. I promise you hear me, I promise I'll slip away soon. Okay?"

"Okay," Makka accepted. "I can't wait to see you, the things that I will do to… B, I need you now."

"I know, I know, soon. I've got to go."

I hung up the phone and unshielded myself. I did not need any more shit on my plate right now, but I guess I deserved it. I was too distant with everyone. I either needed to be more present or move on from these people. I looked at Carlisle. I couldn't ditch him, he was family. I looked at Peter next, but he was gone. I let out a sigh and listened for him. He was upstairs with Ed, of course. I listened in to their conversation.

"But I don't understand," Peter said, "wouldn't the queen be the most powerful piece."

"No, it's the pawn."

"That makes no sense."

They were talking about chess? First medical cases with Carlisle and now Chess with Edward, what was next? Fashion with Alice, cars with Rose? What was Peter up to? Maybe his goal was to infiltrate the Cullens and it had nothing to do with me at all. Perhaps I was only the pilot to get him here. If this was true he was doing a remarkable job, but there was an easy way to find out. I just had to tell him I was leaving and see how he reacted. See if he tried to come with me or see if he stayed. I slowly made my way up the stairs.

"See," Edward said, his voice low. "The pawn is small and unsuspecting. Everyone always underestimates it which means that it can move around with ease and as you have more pawns than other pieces you can always sacrifice a couple here and there to distract your opponent and make your move."

I walked into Edward's room and the scene that met me was not one I suspected at all. Peter was sitting down on Edward's black couch looking over his chess board. Edward was standing by his side, bent over, close to him. Closer than I would have expected.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I asked. "Peter, I told you to stop whatever you're doing."

Peter looked up at me incredulously. He wasn't going to fool me.

"Ed, you know you can tell him to fuck off right? And don't be fooled by him, I bet he's only talking about chess to get to you."

"Ah, Bella, I know you've been away for a long time," Edward said, "but do you remember that I can read minds? I think I would know if Peter was playing me. He's genuinely interested, I can tell."

I rolled my eyes. Edward didn't have the same life experiences that I had, but if he wanted to teach Peter how to play chess then I would let him because Lord knows Edward needed to start making some mistakes.

"Peter, I have to leave soon, a short trip, but I'll be back."

Peter looked up at me, he seemed torn, conflicted, again.

"I… Umm…" he said and it surprised me as he was usually so composed. "How long will you be gone for?" he asked, gaining some of his confidence back.

"Not long, a couple of days max."

"Does this have to do with your assignment because if so I'll come?" He was still conflicted and I saw him glance briefly at Edward.

"No, it has nothing to do with that, personal business."

"Oh," Peter said, relaxing, "that's fine, I'll stay here, well if that's alright with you, Edward. Perhaps you can teach me how to play this silly game."

"It's not silly," Edward said before stopping and smiling. This time I didn't want to know what Peter was thinking at all, but whatever it was pleased Edward.

"I'm not leaving just yet," I informed both of them, but they weren't paying me any attention.

Peter was focused back on the chess board, he picked up a rook and looked at it. Edward was watching him closely, but he turned to me and waved me off. Who was Edward to tell me to leave? I shook my head, this was not worth my time. I had seemingly found a way to shake Peter so I'd be able to see Makka and that was a good thing. I needed to focus on the immediate present and that included Makka, not Peter.

I left Edward's room and headed back down the stairs. I wasn't surprised to see everyone now home. Carlisle was with Esme, Emmett with Rose, and Alice was with Embry. I guess it was reunion time, there was only one person missing, Jasper. I shook my head to clear it, now was not the time and if I was being honest with myself then I knew he was never really a part of this family.

"Bella, you're home," Esme said, bringing me into a hug.

"Yeah," I said, pulling away, "but unfortunately I have to leave soon, but I will be back to pick up Peter."

"Peter's staying?" Carlisle asked excitedly.

I frowned.

"Yes, I can't take him with me, not on this trip."

"Who's Peter?" Esme asked and Carlisle pointed up to Edward's room and we all listened in.

"You're picking this up quick," Edward praised him, "but you're sacrificing too many pieces."

"I know what I'm doing," Peter said confidently, "how could I not? I have a great teacher."

It went silent for a few moments.

"It's your turn," Peter told Edward and I had no doubt he was smirking.

"You don't mind do you?" I asked Carlisle. "I haven't known Peter for long, but he is a handful and I'm not one hundred per cent sure that his intentions are honorable."

"He would be foolish to try anything here, Bella," Carlisle said, smiling at me, "plus I like him."

Okay then. I wasn't too worried. I would only be gone for a day or two and Carlisle was right, Peter would be foolish to try anything and I was certain that Peter was anything but a fool.

"What? How?" Edward said. "That's impossible. Never before have I seen someone win that way… It's impossible. You clearly cheated."

I was with Edward on this one, Peter surely cheated.

"I didn't cheat," Peter said and he sounded offended. "Like I said before, I just have a great teacher."

Ugh, I couldn't wait to be out of here and away from whatever the hell that was.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- **Thanks for reviewing, y'all are awesome

Enjoy

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"You're distant," Makka said, coming up behind me.

"Am I?" I asked, knowing it was true.

"Yes, I can feel your shield. Usually you take a little while to get used to me and then you drop it, but not this time. What's going on?"

"I've just got a lot on my mind, too much."

"You don't need to tell me that, baby."

"Makka, don't," I said as I felt hands roaming over my body, I couldn't do this, not again.

"I know you want it, I know you want me."

"Mackenzie, I said no," I said forcefully and she stopped touching me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked. "You come all this way to see me and we have a great time last night, but now… you're just not there. What happened? Are you having prophetic dreams again?"

I shook my head, even if I was I wouldn't tell her. I didn't trust her that much. There was a time that I did, but not anymore.

"Then what? You can't just use me, B."

"I don't know what the fuck I want," I breathed out.

"Well you better figure it out soon because you of all people know that I won't stand for this bullshit."

I turned to look at her. She was right, as always.

My phone rang and I pulled it from my pocket.

"Don't," Makka said, putting her hand on my own.

I looked at her, pleaded her not to do this right now.

"I have to," I told her, "it could be important."

I kept staring at her and she backed down. I answered the call, my shield firmly in place, so that Makka wouldn't be able to hear a word.

"What?" I asked.

"We have a tip on the Bringer of Darkness," Marcus said, "do you want it or would you rather work this all alone?"

"What tip?" I asked sighing, looking at Makka, she looked so dejected and I hated that I had made her feel like that.

"He's been spotted in Oregon, we have an address, but he won't be there for long. Do you want it or not?"

I looked at Makka again. Maybe I should be wise and just let her go. All she ever was to me was a good time, I never had any real feelings for her, and she felt the same, in the beginning, now I wasn't sure. I think she had fallen for me and I couldn't have that.

"Text me the location," I told Marcus before disconnecting the call.

I pulled back my shield and Makka looked at me expectantly.

"Well?" she asked when I didn't speak.

"I have to go," I told her and her anger rose.

"This is it," she told me seriously. "You leave me and this is it. No more booty calls, no more phone calls, nothing. Do you understand that?"

"Yes."

"Well?" she asked.

I was so close, closer than I had ever allowed myself to be to the Bringer of Darkness. I knew where he was and all I had to do was reach out and grab him. It would be so simple, so why was I still afraid?

"I need to go," I said strongly and her face fell.

"Then go," she said, turning her back from me, "and don't you ever come back."

I left and the further I got the more I felt like this wasn't a mistake. I had been using her as a distraction for too long. I would miss her, but not for long. I looked at the co-ordinates Marcus had given me and set off. The Bringer of Darkness was so close and I vowed that this time I would get closer to him than I ever had before. I would allow him to know I was nearby. I would bravely drop my shield and let him feel my emotions. I'd let him feel everything.

I arrived in time to see him tormenting an old lady. I wondered if he would he ever grow and give up his childish ways. I dropped my shield and he stopped, his head shooting up. Oh yeah he could definitely feel me and now it was time for him to feel how I really felt about him. I got the emotion ready to push towards him, making sure it was just right and then when I was ready I started to push it out, but the stupid fucker didn't even stick around long enough to get a good read on it. He ran, just like he had before, just like he always did and it pissed me off so much. I let out a warning growl. He may have avoided me for a century, but now that I had the Bringer of Darkness in my sights, Jasper in my sights, I wasn't going to stop until I caught him and finally got some answers from him. Like why the fuck he abandoned me after he realized I was his mate.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- **Thanks for taking the time to review

Enjoy

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_I wondered if he would he ever grow and give up his childish ways. I dropped my shield and he stopped, his head shooting up. Oh yeah he could definitely feel me and now it was time for him to feel how I really felt about him. I got the emotion ready to push towards him, making sure it was just right and then when I was ready I started to push it out, but the stupid fucker didn't even stick around long enough to get a good read on it. He ran, just like he had before, just like he always did and it pissed me off so much. I let out a warning growl. He may have avoided me for a century, but now that I had the Bringer of Darkness in my sights, Jasper in my sights, I wasn't going to stop until I caught him and finally got some answers from him. Like why the fuck he abandoned me after he realized I was his mate._

I gave chase, never allowing him to give me the slip. He thought he was faster than me, he thought he was smarter than me, but he wasn't. He was underestimating me and he always had. It would come back and bite him in the ass literally. We ran and we ran. Many state lines were crossed, but I couldn't get any closer to him and he in turn didn't allow me to catch up. It seemed as though we were too evenly matched.

My phone rang and I ignored it. It rang again and I still didn't look at it, but when it rang for a third time I reluctantly pulled it from my pocket, never stopping. I wouldn't allow him to escape again, not without some answers.

"What?" I asked.

"Umm, Bella," Carlisle said, "I think we have a problem."

"Carlisle, spit it out, I don't have time for this right now."

"I think you were right about Peter."

Of course I was, he was foolish to think otherwise.

"What is going on?" I asked when he didn't continue.

"I don't know what he's doing with Edward, how he's manipulating him, but just listen…"

I listened, making sure Jasper wasn't getting any further away from me.

"I'm not sure," I could faintly hear Edward's voice.

"Are you scared?" Peter asked.

"Well, yeah, but not of you. It's just, that's big and I don't know how it's going to fit."

Umm, was this heading where I thought it was?

"Don't worry," Peter said. "I've got the perfect lube, vampire venom."

Yes, this was definitely going where I thought it was.

"I won't hurt you, Eddy, I promise, just put your trust in me."

"Okay," I told Carlisle. I did not need to hear any more of this.

I could tell how this tale would end and I knew exactly why Carlisle was concerned. Edward was very set in his Christian ways and if he wasn't willing to have sex with Tanya, who he thought was his mate, then it made no sense for him to have sex with Peter… Unless he was his mate, it must be that.

"They must be mates," I told Carlisle, it was the only answer that made sense, unless a gift was involved, but Edward could read minds so surely he would be able to tell if Peter was playing a game with him.

"Bella, I don't think that's it. It's too much too fast. You need to come back and sort this out. You were the one who brought Peter into our home. This is your problem and you need to fix it."

"Carlisle, I can't."

There was no way I was giving up Jasper. If I let him go this time then he would surely go underground. He would disappear and I would never be able to find him. I needed to keep on course. I had been a vampire for a century now, plenty of time to track him down, but I never did because I was afraid. Well I was no longer afraid. I had found my courage and I wasn't going to give it up. Edward was a grown vampire, he surely knew what he was doing.

"Bella, this is important, family is important."

"Don't you think I know that, Carlisle? I can't. If I could, I would, but this is more important to me right now."

"Bella," he pleaded a final time, but I just disconnected the call and re-focused on Jasper. The distraction had allowed him to gain a little ground on me so I fought to catch up.

I was almost on top of him when he suddenly changed direction and started heading back the way we came. It shocked me and all I could do was stare at him, in all his glory, as he jumped over me. His eyes were black with rage, his face twisted in pain, his blond curls bouncing with every movement. He looked like a man on a mission, he looked exactly how I had remembered him; fierce and ferocious. He was not to be messed with. He was a powerful being, one I would never win against. I was momentarily rooted to the spot, but as I watched him run away from me, I snapped out of it. I didn't care how powerful he was, or if he caught and killed me, because I deserved answers. I was the victim here, not him.

I gave chase again, back across the country, heading back towards Washington it seemed. I allowed him to get ahead of me because I thought I knew his destination. I was wrong, so wrong. I was a fool. He switched and headed south at the last moment and I suddenly realized his game. I struggled to catch up. I willed my legs to move faster, but it was no use. I stretched out my shield and I just got it around him before he pushed it back with his gift and I was hit with his hatred. His hatred… It cut me deep, too deep. He hated me. It sent me off balance and I ended up tripping over a tree root, skidding through the forest. I managed to regain my bearings and follow him, but it was all too late.

By the time I got to the destination I was too late. There Jasper stood, his eyes still black, his hand wrapped tightly around Makka's neck. I stopped in the shadows. She looked so frightened and I knew there was nothing I could do. I was surprised he knew of Mackenzie and what we shared, but I was foolish to think otherwise. Jasper was not stupid. His eyes met mine and he didn't even hesitate. He ripped Makka's head off with one hand and lit it on fire with the other. I was a coward, I didn't even try to stop him. I let her die because I was afraid. His maniacal laugh hit me. The fire grew and he quickly dismembered Makka. It was too painful to watch, but I couldn't look away.

Even when he was done and Mackenzie was no longer alive, she was past help, she was dead. Jasper stared right into my eyes. I had imagined this reunion for a century, many different scenarios, but none of that mattered because as I looked into Jasper's savage eyes I was sure of two things. One, that moment we connected on my eighteenth birthday must have been imagined, and two, Jasper, the Jasper I knew was no longer in there, he was the Bringer of Darkness, no one else.

The Bringer of Darkness left and I just stood there. There was no reason for me to chase him, not anymore. I needed to stay away from him. I had been wise all these years, being in the dark was better. I could live in my little fairytale; that we were mates and that the moment that we met up we would be together. He was the reason I joined the Volturi. I wanted to be his equal. I wanted to show him that I could hold my own against him, but there was no point, not anymore. Jasper was dead and the thought crushed me. I had lost my mate, or potential mate, just like Edward… Edward. He needed me right now, I had to go to him. I looked in the direction the Bringer of Darkness had gone, but there was nothing there for me anymore, no pull, no nothing. I turned and headed back to Forks.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- **Thanks for the reviews

Enjoy

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I arrived back at the Cullens and the first thing I did was race upstairs to Edward's room and grab Peter by the ear, dragging him with me. I wasn't there long enough to take note of what he and Edward were currently doing but I didn't care. I was too angry for that, too heartbroken.

"Hey," Peter protested as I pulled him down the stairs by his ear. "Ow, ow, ow. Bella, what the fuck are you doing to me?"

I didn't answer him. We hit outside and I knew where I was headed, the only place I felt safe, Edward's meadow. Peter's whines only increased.

"Bella, seriously. Let my fucking ear go and I'll come anywhere with you. Please, it hurts so much."

I couldn't tell if he was being truthful or not, but I trusted him enough that I knew he would follow me. I let go of his ear and didn't stop until I was at the meadow.

"What the fuck?" Peter asked me as he held his ear to his head, trying to fuse it back. He was lucky I didn't rip it off completely.

I didn't look at him. I just collapsed onto my knees and looked at the ground. I wondered where I had gone wrong. I was so sure of Jasper and his feelings, but then he went and killed Makka… It didn't make sense. I wasn't mated to her, I knew this, but her death still hurt. I had confided in her before, she knew a different side of me. I always thought she deserved better than me, but now she was just dead.

"What is going on?" Peter asked, kneeling in front of me. He sounded so sympathetic.

I looked up at him. He reached out and rested his hands on my knees.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked. "Who did this to you? I will find them and I will kill them."

I shook my head back and forth. Peter wouldn't be able to kill the Bringer of Darkness, no one would. We were all doomed and me especially.

"Hey," Peter said and I could tell that I was upsetting him. "You need to confide in me, Bella. You chose me to drag out here and not Edward… His scent is all over this meadow… There must be a reason you chose me, so what is it?"

I looked up at him. Peter was far from stupid. The reason I had chosen him was because he didn't know me or all of my shit. He didn't know Jasper and what he… meant to me. I don't fucking know. I just felt calmer around Peter, safer. He always had an uncanny ability to just… understand me. To crack a joke and make me feel better. I don't fucking know why I choose him.

"What's going on?" he asked softly, reaching for my hand.

"I lost someone," I finally spoke and that was all I could get out. The image came back to the front of my mind, but I wasn't focused on Makka, only Jasper and how he was no longer the Jasper I knew.

"I lost someone once," Peter said and I saw vulnerability in him that I've never seen before. "Her name was Charlotte and I loved her." He paused. "We were mates," he whispered before looking around him. It was as though he was afraid someone would overhear him. When he was confident no one was around but us he continued. "I hid my feelings. I didn't want to ruin anything, I didn't want anything to change, but it didn't matter in the end."

"What happened?" I asked.

"She was killed," Peter said and I noticed that his voice held no malice to whoever killed his mate, he just accepted it.

"How are you not dead?" I asked next. "I've seen many mates separated during my time with the Volturi and it never ends well."

"We never made it through the whole mating process," Peter answered and he sounded regretful. "Maybe if we had this could have been avoided, but I was afraid. But then again maybe I'm wrong," he said letting out a laugh. "I only knew her for a couple of months and she was a newborn during that time. I'm hopeful that the reason I didn't mate with her fully is because there's someone else out there for me. Or perhaps I can find another who had lost their mate. I don't know."

"How can you just accept this?" I asked him. I was struggling with the fact that my potential mate was either not mine or he didn't want me, but at least he was still breathing. Peter's wasn't. I felt selfish.

"I've always been positive," Peter said, smiling wryly, "and it happened so long ago now, one-fifty, two hundred years, somewhere in between there. I've learned to let go and move on. It was tough in the beginning, but it's just what I had to do. Killing myself wouldn't have done anyone any good. I mean, could you imagine your life without me?" he asked and I cracked a small smile. I really couldn't. Peter was an enigma and I liked having him around.

"So you and Edward?" I just had to ask. I loved how Peter had somehow shifted the focus off me and my problems and onto him. I loved him so much for it.

"I'm just having some fun," he said, but something seemed off.

"How did you get him to have sex with you?" I blurted out without thinking. "What is your gift? Persuasiveness?"

"No, we've been through this before," Peter said, "I don't possess that gift. Yes, I have a gift, but I rarely use it."

"Why?" I used mine almost every second, even now my shield was up keeping my mind closed off.

"We're vampires," Peter said simply, "the fact that some of us possess gifts when others do not is unfair. I would rather just be normal and blend in. Sure I like using my gift and I've used it for both good and evil, but most of the time, I don't even bother."

I looked at Peter. He was still so odd.

"You didn't answer my question, how did you get Edward to have sex with you?"

"I guess he just read my mind and liked what he saw," Peter said, waggling his eyebrows. "He wanted to give it a try. This was all on him, not me."

Peter was getting defensive and I found I didn't like it. I dropped my head.

"You said you've heard of the Bringer of Darkness before," I said to Peter, "what do you know about him? Do you think there's any good in him?"

"Is he the one who hurt you? Hurt the person you were close with?" Peter asked.

I was foolish for bringing him into this conversation. I should have said nothing. We were doing so well and now what?

I didn't answer, I couldn't.

"Did you go after him without me?" Peter asked next. "I thought we were a team, Bella?"

Maybe if I had taken Peter things would be different, Makka's death could have been avoided… Maybe.

"What's going on?" Edward asked as he came into the meadow. I saw him share a look with Peter before he sat down behind Peter and wrapped his arms around him.

I extended my shield around only Peter and me, and spoke quickly.

"If you're not Ed's mate I hope he knows this," I said, "I don't want you playing with him, Pete."

Peter nodded his head and I pulled back my shield.

"You know I hate when you do that," Edward said, but I ignored him. "Bella, tell me what's wrong."

"Not until you tell me what this is," I said, motioning towards him and Peter. Edward's hand was on Peter chest and it was getting lower and lower as the seconds ticked by.

"I'm just having some fun," Edward said. "Isn't this what you wanted me to do? I mean, if you can have sex with Makka then I can surely broaden my horizons."

I choked up at her name, how could I not?

"What?" Edward asked. "Is that where you went?"

I nodded my head, searching the ground for answers.

"Mackenzie was killed," I said, speaking the words out loud for the first time.

"Mackenzie… Makka… She was a girl?" Edward said, of course he would get caught up on that part. "But that means… Oh… And… Yeah… Look at me and you, Bella, both going for the same sex, who knew right? No wonder we weren't mated."

"Edward, are you gay?" I asked, staring intently at his face. He blushed and looked at Peter.

"Yep," he said and I was surprised to see no negative reaction from him. "No wonder having sex with Tanya scared the crap out of me," Edward said. "I'm a bottom, Peter taught me that. I don't like being in control, I want to be told what to do-"

"Okay, enough, I think I've got it," I told him. "As long as you're happy, Ed."

"I am, so happy," he said, still smiling at Peter. "I had almost forgotten what this felt like. I can't believe that I was so against it that I didn't even allow it to be a possibility, but Peter opened me up to it in more ways than one, if you know what I mean."

"Ed, you need to stop before I rip your tongue out," I told him and he wisely shut his mouth.

"So, what about you, Bella?" Peter asked. "Are you gay too?"

I shook my head.

"No," I said. "I mean it was fun and all, but I don't think I am… But then again who knows anymore."

I shook my head and focused back on Edward and Peter. They seemed so good together, yet they weren't mated. I wondered what would happen when one of their mates came along. How big would the fallout be? Would the other seek revenge? Or was this simply just a bit of fun? I decided not to worry about it, I didn't really have the mind space to right now and as long as Edward was happy then I would be happy for him because that's what best friends do.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- **Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are the best

Enjoy

* * *

**Peter's POV**

Edward's hand sat on my chest. It was all calculated. Bella was hurting. His hand getting lower and lower. I had been through this before. Somebody had hurt her. I knew I had created a monster. I knew what I was doing. Jasper was surely involved. My feelings on the matter didn't matter. Jasper's orders were to be followed. But I couldn't help but care for her. Only Jasper's did, it was his order after all.

"Hey," Edward said and I snapped my head to him. "Why are your thoughts static again?"

"Sorry," I said.

This happened far too often. I always had to be on top of everything. My thoughts flashed by too fast. I thought of too many things. I planned everything. Details, no matter how inconsequential, needed to be planned out fully. My mind never stopped. I couldn't allow it to. Jasper thought he was in charge. He wasn't. I kept him in line. I kept him from doing anything stupid. He probably knew this. Maybe he didn't. I just felt better being on top of everything. I liked serving under his command. It gave me purpose. A drive. I could never just sit idly by.

"Ow," Edward said, grabbing his head, "can't you do that stupid shit you did the first day and pull on your ear?" he asked me. "This is giving me a headache."

Welcome to my world.

I closed my eyes and attempted to clear my mind for his sanity. It wasn't possible. Not entirely. I used Bella's shield and shielded my mind instead. It was simpler this way. Safer.

"Ugh," Edward said, clutching at my chest tightly. "That's not ideal, but it's better."

Edward would believe that Bella was shielding my mind. I was fine. He would not discover my gift. No one would. The Volturi would want me. I didn't want to live in Italy. I liked the States. I had worked hard to get everything I wanted. Everything but one. Charlotte. I cared for her so much. Jasper killed her. I knew it. He came back and he reeked of her. I said nothing. I played the part I was destined to. Her death was inconvenient, but understandable. Jasper cared for me, more than anyone else. I used his gift. I could feel it all. He loved me. He would never admit this. It didn't matter. He loved me and I loved him.

Forged in war. Close to a century with Maria. Half a century under Jasper's command. The war was hell. Destructive deaths. Powerful pain. Senseless sensibility. Murderous Mayhem. Unilateral understanding. Frenzied freedom. Loveless love. Burning bodies. Jasper left for a year. In his absence I disbanded our army. I killed everyone. I made sure the war was over and done with. He returned broken and furious. Somebody had hurt him. He didn't care that our army was no longer. He didn't blame me. He didn't thank me either, but emotions don't lie. I saved him from the war and he was thankful. Jasper went off on his own. I followed him. I needed to keep an eye on him and I had been for a century now. The pain and anger he felt was soon channeled into his game with Garrett and it was breath of fresh air. He was no longer struggling, he had regained purpose and I wanted nothing more for him. Whatever had wounded him on his year off needed to be avoided. I couldn't have Jasper hurting like that again. He would never survive a round two.

"You're clearly bi-sexual then," Edward said to Bella.

Edward. My mission. I wasn't gay. Edward wasn't my mate. I wasn't even interested in him. It didn't matter. Jasper ordered me and I complied. I was to get close to him. Get him attached. And then, when given the order, I was to crush him. I wasn't happy with it. The last time I did it in Charlotte, NC, 1937, I was almost killed. I wasn't worried about that this time. Edward was not a threat to me. But Bella was. She was hunting Jasper and I knew that hurting Edward would hurt her even more and I was unsure if I wanted that. Bella was strong, but everyone had their weakness. I had witnessed Jasper's and it wasn't pretty. I wanted to protect her. I liked her. I liked Edward, just not in that way. If I was wise I would have never done it. I would have simply gone against Jasper's orders, but I can't. He is my family. Over two hundred years with him. I couldn't betray him. I never could.

"Ed, just drop this," Bella said. "If you're gay, which you are, then I don't have to be too. Peter, why are you being so quiet?"

"I just enjoy listening to the two of you argue over stupid things," I answered, leaning back against Edward. He leaned forward and kissed me on the neck. I could feel his love for me and I knew that this would not end well at all. I needed to pick my side and I needed to pick it fast.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- **To those of you who reviewed, thank you, you're awesome

Enjoy

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"What's the plan?" Peter asked me. "You must have a plan."

"Why?" I questioned.

"When someone hurts you, you hurt them back," Peter said. "So this Bringer of Darkness took someone from you, take someone from him."

"It's not that simple."

"Why?"

"Because he works alone. He's never been seen with anyone before. The only person who possibly knows anything is Garrett and you helped him escape."

"Bella," Peter sighed. "I did not have anything to do with that, I swear. I don't even know who he is, but if you think he can help you get to the Bringer of Darkness then let's do it. Let's recapture him."

"He would be foolish to resurface this soon," I said and it was true. Garrett was not stupid, I knew that much.

"Then do nothing," Peter said simply. "Let him wound you, let him kill a part of you, let him win."

"I am not letting him win. I am just processing and trying to figure out a plan."

"I just gave you a plan. Track down Garrett, force the information from him. If he knows anything on the Bringer of Darkness then he will spill. Find his weakness and exploit it."

"Why do you care?" I asked him.

Peter seemed overly invested when this wasn't even his fight. Why did he help free Garrett? I knew Peter was playing me. Maybe he worked with Garrett. It would explain why he helped him escape and why he was directing me towards him right now, but why? What was his game here?

I grabbed Peter by the ear and pulled hard. He howled in pain.

"What is your game here?" I asked him. "I'm not stupid. Just tell me Peter before I kill you."

"Ow, ow, ow, Bella, stop it, stop and I'll talk, I swear."

I stopped pulling on his ear and he looked at me.

"Speak," I told him, crossing my arms.

"Fine, fine," he said, holding his ear protectively. He definitely seemed like a weak vampire. His tolerance for pain was definitely low. "I am with you because I wanted to get close to you."

"Who sent you?" I asked.

"No one, I swear. I sent myself." Why didn't I believe him? "Get Edward to read my mind if you don't believe me?"

"Say it's true, why are you with me?" I asked.

"I told you. I tried to get into the Volturi and they didn't want me. I thought that if I could get close to you then I would have my in. That's all, I swear."

"And Garrett?" I asked. "You freed him didn't you?"

"No. I snuck into the castle and I saw him. I used to know him and I thought I could help him, but he didn't want my help. I left him there. You know him, he's strong headed, he's independent. I offered my help, but he didn't take it. I didn't push him on it, I left him in there."

"Then how did he escape when he has no gift?"

"I don't know. Garrett's resourceful, he doesn't like to be caged. He probably MacGyver'd up a plan, but I didn't have anything to do with it."

"How do you know him?" I asked.

"My maker in Montana knew of him. Garrett gets around, he's old and he knows many vampires. I only knew him in passing."

"Why did you try and free him then?" This was getting more confusing.

"My maker was good friends with him. I just wanted to offer him my help, but he didn't take it."

"Why?"

"Because I am indebted to my maker. Without him I would be long dead. I lived to serve him, but he is no longer. He died a century ago. I just thought I could do one last thing for him, no matter how stupid it was."

Why did I still not believe him?

"Why do you want me to seek out Garrett now? You must have a reason and cut the bullshit. I want a straight answer."

"Garrett, he… he knows the Bringer of Darkness, I've heard whispers. They used to serve together in the war. He's the one you need. You get to him and you can get to the Bringer of Darkness. He's the key."

"And you've always known this?" I asked, my anger rising. He scampered away from me.

"Yes."

Finally he was being truthful.

"And were you ever going to tell me?"

"I don't know. You said this was only temporary. I thought that if we never caught the Bringer of Darkness then I could stay with you longer. I like you and I don't want to leave you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"What changed?"

"I saw you when you came back. He wounded you and it had to do with the heart. He wouldn't have done that unless…" Peter trailed off. Unless what? "He just can't get away with this. You can't let him get away. He needs to pay. Track down Garrett, he's the one you need."

Maybe Peter was right. I had caught Garrett once before so it shouldn't be too hard to do again. And what other leads did I have? Peter was right, I would be foolish to just sit here and not retaliate. If Jasper was my mate then I needed to give him hell for knowingly hurting me when he didn't have to.

Peter's phone buzzed and he looked at it. Peter's usually composed face fell as he read the screen. He didn't seem too happy at all.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"A complication," he said, but offered me no more.

"Do you need to take it right now?" I asked him.

"No," he answered, pocketing his phone. "It can wait a while. I'm going to go find Edward. Are we cool?"

I looked up at him. Something still seemed off, but things had definitely settled down. Peter had told me a lot and I just needed to process it all and analyze the situation.

"We're cool," I told him and he looked so relieved.

I watched him leave. Peter may be playing a game, but I was certain of one thing, he was definitely on my side and that was a good thing.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- **You guys are the best reviewers, seriously, I'm very lucky to have you

Enjoy

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Do it now," I roared into the phone.

"But, Jasper, it's not that simple," Peter said.

"Do it now!"

"Jasper, please I need to speak with-"

I disconnected the call and Peter with it. I didn't have time for him right now. I had given him his orders against the Cullens and now was the time for him to do as I said and finalize them. Nothing would be the same after. There will be no going back. Everyone's lives will be forever altered and I found that I didn't even care. It was a means to an end. An end that had me staying on top. It was necessary.

"Do it again," I said, turning to the only person I would allow around me right now.

They hit me with their gift and I used my own to intensify it. This was good, this felt right. It was the one thing I knew, the one thing I could endure. In many ways it was a drug and it's the only thing I've found that could distract me from her. Going to the Cullen's was a mistake. The moment I felt her emotions completely unshielded I ran like the coward I was, but she didn't give in like I expected, no, she gave chase. I could tell by her emotions that she was never going to give up. She was never going to leave me alone. I had to be smart, I had to be quick, so I did the only thing I knew would work. I killed her girlfriend.

I had kept tabs on Bella, not me personally, but an informant. I just couldn't leave her all alone. I needed to protect her. I knew she was better off dead, but I also knew I would never survive that, so I had to protect her. When I first heard about her and Mackenzie I was enraged, so enraged that I killed a busload of tourists, forty-two people. I didn't even drink their blood because it wasn't about that. It was about the release. I didn't hide myself from them and I bathed in their fear. I was the top dog and I always would be. Time passed and I calmed down. I was thankful that Bella was only bedding a girl and not a man. I knew she was a virgin, according to my informant, and that she didn't have her hymen intact, but that hardly mattered. Bella had never had a rock hard cock in her and that filled me with so much peace.

"Do it harder," I said and they struggled to up their gift on me.

This was all pointless. I didn't need this vampire to affect me, I could do it all on my own, but I didn't want to be alone right now. It was just easier to play into their games, make them think I was doing this for them and not me. I took the emotions behind their gift and increased it further until I was gritting my teeth. I was born into war. My first memories are of pain, destruction, thirst and bloodlust. Twenty newborns surrounded me and I felt everything… everything. We were punished, we were ordered to kill, we were used for release, all before we were given permission to drink. And when we did get permission, we had to share. One human to satisfy the thirst of five newborns. It was hell and it never got any better, not really.

"Mmm," I groaned in satisfaction. Oh yeah, we were finally getting somewhere. The pain reached my fingertips and I flexed my fingers. It felt good, too good. This was right, this was me. It reminded me of everything I had been through and it made me forget her, not entirely, but it was a start.

"I can't keep it up anymore," they said and I glared at them.

They backed off their gift and the only reason I didn't hurt them for going against me is because I could tell that they were exhausted. I kept my side of the emotions up, but it wasn't the same. There was no connection, no transfer. It was meaningless. I cut the cord and I suddenly felt nothing. As I came down from my high I wondered why I had even bothered. It was never worth it. Images of Bella and the first time I saw her came flooding into my mind, but I pushed them away.

"How can you always take on so much pain?" they asked me.

I stepped away from them. They were going to touch me, they always tried, but I wouldn't allow it. I knew that my tolerance for their gift turned them on, but I wasn't interested. If I wouldn't allow myself to have Bella then I would have no one. There was no in between.

"Ness, you need to let me in, we'd be good together."

I looked at them. They only knew me as the Bringer of Darkness, hence the name Ness, they would never know me as anything else. They didn't deserve to.

"I know you're a lone solider," they said, walking towards me, outstretching their hand, "but you don't need to be. I'm strong, you can sense it. We can be one. Just imagine sex with my gift."

I closed my eyes. It was a good thought. All that pain and pleasure at once, it would be intoxicating. They moved and I reached out and grabbed their hand to prevent them from touching me. I never even opened my eyes, I didn't need to. I knew their games, I had to.

"Don't," I told them, opening my eyes. They looked regretful.

"I'm sorry, Ness."

I let go of their hand and they stepped away from me.

"Maybe I should just go," they said, turning back to face me. I looked at them, but I didn't say a word.

I wanted to ask them to stay, but I would never speak the words.

"Okay," they accepted, "until next time."

I watched them leave and I struggled not to call out for them to stop. I couldn't appear weak to them. I wouldn't allow it. The moment they got out of my range I was bombarded with brown eyes once again and I sunk to the ground.

It would have been so easy to push aside these thoughts again, but I allowed them to stay, I allowed them to play out just one time.

Forks High, going to school was ridiculous. I tried to get out of attending with my red eyes, but Carlisle said it wasn't possible, so I cut down on my feeding, allowing my eyes to become a muddy red, almost brown in color. Fifty-three days I had successfully endured before she came. Bella Swan, the new girl. It was March, middle of the semester. I was just waiting for the year to end, waiting for my chance to split and never look back, but it never happened.

I was avoiding Alice at the time. We weren't mated and she knew this, but she was persistent. I was hiding, plain and simple. I felt her emotions first. She was feeling overwhelmed, regretful and sad. She came running out of the building in a panic and collapsed against the brick wall out in the cold. She was so close to me. I could have reached out and touched her, but I didn't. I was standing with my back against the wall. I didn't even move to look at her. She never even noticed I was there. She was having a mild panic attack, muttering something about being called Isabella and something about the human boys.

My curiosity got the better of me and I looked at her. I had barely laid my eyes on her before she looked up at me. Her brown eyes landed on mine and it was unfortunate. She wouldn't remember this interaction because it was all but a fleeting moment for her. As her eyes landed on mine I disappeared. I ran. I only wish I had been wise enough to run far away, but she meant something to me, even then. I struggled with what. I tormented myself with all the possibilities. She was human and she was killing me slowly. She got to know Edward and they started some sort of friendship. I kept my distance, never looking in to her eyes again. I continued to struggle with my feelings. There were too many to name, but one stood out about all else, inadequacy.

I was a monster, I still am, and Bella was too pure of a soul to be sucked down by someone like me. She deserved better. …I didn't deserve her and if we ever did get together she would realize this and leave me and I would never be able to come back from that. I needed to protect myself. It wasn't worth it. As long as we stayed apart we could both live our own lives with no death and destruction. I would not be her downfall and she would not be mine.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- **Thanks for reviewing, you guys are the best

Enjoy

* * *

**Peter's POV**

"Do it now," Jasper roared at me.

"But, Jasper, it's not that simple," I said.

"Do it now."

"Jasper, please I need to speak with-" I just had to try one more time, but Jasper wasn't have any part of it and he hung up on me.

I dropped my head. What was I going to do now? Jasper had ordered me and I was compelled to follow his instructions even though I knew it would cause Edward so much pain.

"There you are," Edward said and I turned to face him. "Anyone would think you possess the shield and not Bella, you're so quiet all the time… Hey, what's wrong?"

I shook my head.

"Nothing's wrong," I told him.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, stepping closer to me, "because if there is something wrong then I can make it go away."

Edward closed the gap between us and his lips landed on mine. I didn't kiss him back at first, I didn't want to, but I gave in. This may be our last kiss and I owed him at least that much.

"Peter," Edward said, pulling back and resting his hand on my cheek. "What's wrong? Your thoughts have a sadness to them, but I can't get a clear read on them. It's as though you're thinking too much. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I need to make a phone call," I told him, "and then maybe we can play a game of chess?"

"Yes, that sounds perfect," Edward said. "I'll go set it up."

He ran out of the room and up to his. I put Bella's shield in place and made my phone call.

"What do you want?" they answered.

"You need to get to Forks now."

"Hey, now," they said, "I don't take orders from you. Never have, never will. If this is coming from Jasper then he needs to call me."

"This has nothing to do with him, get here now and I promise you won't regret it."

"You can't just tell me to go somewhere and expect me to comply. Why do you want me there and what are you going to reward me with?"

"Your friend the doctor lives here, come and see him," I said.

"Nice try, but no. I don't want to see him again right now."

I sighed internally. I knew this would be hard, but it shouldn't be this hard.

"Okay, fine, what if I promised you something?"

"I'm listening," they said.

"Anything you want," I said boldly. "I'll give you anything you want."

This was too important not to offer them anything. Hopefully, if my plan worked out, this wouldn't matter.

"Anything, hmm, that's tough. There's a lot of things I want. Retribution, a bear-vampire hybrid, a chance to fuck with the Volturi… How am I supposed to choose just one?"

"Don't," I told them, "don't decide now. Just come to Forks and I will honor this whenever you choose."

"I don't make my deals that way," they said.

"You can trust me."

"I don't doubt that, but I'm not going into this on a promise. I want to know what I'm getting."

"Fine, I'll get you a mate."

"What?" they asked. "You can't just promise me that."

"Why?" I asked. "It's what you desire most and I will get it for you."

"How did you even know? Does Jasper know?"

"Of course not. This does not concern him, just trust me, or don't. You know what, fuck this, do whatever you want, but Forks, it's where you should be."

I disconnected the call and let out a small growl. I should have known that dealing with this particular individual would do more harm than good, but it was the only option. It was the only chance I had for everything to work out perfectly. I was spreading myself too thin, in too many directions. They were the key, if I could get them to Forks quick enough then maybe everything wouldn't fall apart. Maybe we'd be able to make it to the next day, maybe Jasper wouldn't win. Maybe.

I dropped the shield and I could feel Edward's impatience and lust. I closed my eyes. Now was the time. I couldn't put it off any longer. It had to be done, there was no other way. I walked up to his bedroom and sat down on his couch. I didn't say a word, I just allowed my thoughts to speak for me. I didn't want to do this, but… I brought up the memory of one of my fuck sessions with Charlotte and let it play out in full. I saw Edward in my peripheral vision and he was shifting uncomfortably. Edward made a decision and he pushed my thoughts aside. I should have known he wouldn't care that I had bedded a woman before. I needed to show him something that he wouldn't be able to brush off.

I started thinking of Edward and how much I didn't love him. I showed him how I was bored and I thought that he was simply a tight-ass. I showed him how I manipulated my thoughts to make him think that I was interested in him. Then I took every one of our encounters and showed him how I didn't care for them, how I just wanted to fuck him so I could brag that I took his virginity. I thought of everything I could that would crush his spirit and his soul and it worked. Even when I knew he was where I wanted him, where Jasper ultimately wanted him, I didn't stop. I added more and more. I showed him that I would have rather fucked Carlisle, not him. How I had a thing for blondes. I showed him that I was not a good vampire. I showed him that I didn't care for him and that I never have.

"Enough," Edward roared and I shifted my mind into its usual state, into the static he hated. "I don't know why you're doing this, but just stop."

Bella was in the room in an instant.

"What is going on?" she asked.

Edward stared at her, a murderous look in place.

"You did this," Edward told her, "you brought this monster into my house, into my life. You allowed him to do this to me."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked, looking at me.

I turned from her. I didn't want to face her right now.

"Leave," Edward said and I looked up. I expected him to be talking to me, but he was talking to Bella. "Leave now," he told her.

Bella look conflicted, but she left anyway. Edward jumped to me, knocking over his prized chessboard, the pieces scattering everywhere. He grabbed me by the shirt and held me above him. I looked down into his eyes.

"I will never forgive you for this, never," Edward said and it crushed me. "You may have been manipulating me, but I'm not stupid. You cared for me, for whatever reason, and I will never allow you near me again."

He was right, I did care for him. He had wormed his way into my heart. He reminded me of my younger brother from my human life. I could feel his resolve, there was no coming back from this. Edward had forever been altered by what I had done to him. He had given me his heart and I looked after it until I crushed it. I wasn't happy with my actions, but now was not the time to go against Jasper's orders and I wasn't sure there was ever going to be a time. There was a reason Jasper was the one in charge and that's because he was able to make the hard decisions.

Edward let go of me and I felt his bloodlust. This would not end well. His anger wouldn't allow him to think straight. There would be many deaths tonight and all at the hands of Edward. He would kill and he would get addicted to the taste, to the feelings behind it. He would lose whatever compassion he had and he would start turning evil. There was no coming back from this and although I knew Edward would make a fierce vampire, it wasn't right. His soul was too good, I had seen it, and this would end up killing him one way or another. Bella wouldn't be able to stop him, no one would. Only a mate had such a chance, but his mate wasn't here. I had doomed him and I felt so guilty for my part in this.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- **Thank you to all of those of you who reviewed, they were much appreciated

Enjoy

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"What did you do?" I roared as I grabbed Peter's ear and ripped it off. "And cut the bullshit because I don't want to hear it."

I held Peter's ear in my hand, but there was one big difference right now. He wasn't crying out in pain, it was as though he didn't even feel it. I could still see pain on his face, but it was emotional pain not physical pain. What the fuck was going on?

"Speak, now," I told him. "What did you do to Edward? Answer me or I will not hesitate to kill you."

"I crushed him," Peter said simply, but his voice sounded dead.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I was ordered to."

"By whom?"

"The Bringer of Darkness."

And there is was, the obvious answer. Peter had spent so much time trying to convince me otherwise and I wondered why he was being so forthright now. What had changed?

"Fucking Jasper," I muttered. I expected Peter to react at my admission, but he never did. "You fucking knew this whole time, didn't you? You've been playing me from the moment you met me and all because of him. Tell me, tell me now."

"I didn't know," Peter said. "I had my suspicions. You never caught him, he would mention you from time to time and ask silly questions about you, but I didn't know all the facts. I knew that he went away for a year, but he never told me where. I only knew once he came back that something had happened. He was so rattled, so not himself and there was only one answer, he had to have met his mate. He had met you."

"Why did you seek me out in Volterra?" I asked. "Did he order you to?"

"No, that was all me. I wanted to know who had his heart, I wanted to meet you, I wanted to try and… Fuck, I don't know. I love Jasper so fucking much and he's struggling. He has been ever since he ran from you. He won't admit it to himself and he tries to convince himself otherwise. He tells himself that he's protecting you, but he's not. He just doesn't know what to do, how to handle this, how to give himself to another. He's damaged Bella and that hurts me so fucking much to see him like that. I knew if I could get close to you I could, I don't know, get the two of you closer together. This is all going to get worse the longer you stay apart and I can't allow that to happen to him."

"Why are you telling me all this now? What changed?"

"Things have been set into motion," Peter said. "There's no turning back now. Things will be ending soon, one way or another and I hope that it doesn't end in bloodshed for you, but Jasper can be unpredictable. I've tried to minimize the damage, but I can't be sure and I hate that."

"What's your gift?" I asked.

"I am a sponge. I can absorb other people's gifts. Your shield, Edward's mind reading. The longer I am exposed the more I can figure it out and replicate it whenever I want. The only gift I can control fully, from anywhere is Jasper's and that's only because I've spent too much time with him."

"Why did you do crush Edward? Or was it solely Jasper?"

"It was Jasper, but believe me when I say that I've tried to minimalize the damage. I didn't want to go through with it, but I'm loyal to Jasper and that will never change. Edward will be fine, I just know it, he has to be."

This was information overload even for a vampire. How could Peter be playing this many games and keep them all straight?

"Why do you need Garrett?" I asked. "What role does he play in all this?"

"There's something you don't realize, something no one realizes," Peter said. "Garrett is not the enemy here, he's a friend. He's known Jasper longer than I have."

"Why are they always at each other's throats then? Why are they playing their stupid game of cat and mouse?"

"Simple," Peter said, "they've been friends for two hundred and fifty years, they're bored. They do it to keep themselves entertained, to keep themselves sharp. In the wars we were constantly battling and using our minds, but now, it's a ghost of the life we used to live. It's so mind numbingly boring. We constantly feel as though we're wasting away. I was sure we would have started up another army by now, but ever since Jasper met his mate, his human mate, he was firmly against the idea. I guess killing thousands of humans for war is no longer his idea of fun."

"But what about Sesco? He killed over three hundred employees."

"No, he didn't, that was Garrett, he poisoned their water, but don't worry Jasper will get him back for that just you wait and see."

"How have you stayed out of this?" I asked him. I still didn't like that I had never heard of him especially if he was running with Jasper and Garrett.

"I'm not stupid," Peter said. "Their antics don't concern me. I'm a big picture kind of vampire. It's all about the endgame. Sure I've helped Jasper out before because I'm loyal to him, but I'm not stupid enough to get myself recognized let alone caught. I'm a ghost and I like it that way."

"You were a ghost," I corrected him. He had revealed too much to me now. I had just cause, I could nab him and lock him up in Volterra for good.

"You're not very smart," he told me. "I thought you would be smarter than this. We can only hope that Jasper's absence in your life has stopped you from reaching your full potential."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"You're too selfish. There's been one real victim in this game and you're not even concerned about him. I thought Edward was your friend."

"He is." What was Peter getting at? Of course I was concerned for Edward, but I was also a firm believer in not helping Edward out unless he asked for it. Edward needed to make his own mistakes even if it came at a cost.

"I see," Peter said. "So you don't care that Edward just go finished killing his sixth human?"

"What are you doing to me?" I asked. "You can't read my mind with my shield in place."

"That's where you're wrong," Peter said. "I understand your shield better than you do and Edward is able to read your thoughts he just doesn't know how to yet, but I do."

"Tell me one fucking reason why I don't turn you over to the Volturi right fucking now?" I roared. He was starting to piss me off.

"Because you need me," Peter said. He wasn't even scared by my threat. "I have access to the one thing you want most, Jasper."

He was right, but I doubted that I needed him to get Jasper. He looked at me, cocking an eyebrow and I could tell that he was reading my mind again. Stupid motherfucker. He laughed at that one. My phone rang and I pulled it from my pocket.

"What?" I asked.

"Geez, who's fucking you up?" Jane asked and I sighed.

"What do you want, Jane?" I asked.

"I was just in the area and I heard you were in the area and I wondered if you needed any help. Who do the brothers have you chasing this time?"

"The Bringer of Darkness," I answered.

"What? Again?" Jane asked. "Well count me out then. You know that vamp gives me the heebie jeebies."

"Yeah, Jane, I know your stance on all this. Now's not a good time, I'm in the middle of something. I'll talk to you later." I disconnected the call and focused back on Peter. His face was pale. "What?" I asked him.

"That was Jane from the Volturi?" he asked. "Alec's sister?"

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked. Peter seemed so rattled.

"She's lying," he said, "when you mentioned the Bringer of Darkness I felt her deception and her fear. She knows who he is and she cares for him."

What? That can't be true. Jane was a good friend, but she knew Jasper? How? Peter had to be wrong, but one look at his face and I knew he was telling the truth.

"What does this mean?" I asked him.

If Peter was rattled then it wouldn't be good.

"It means that my plan will no longer work," he said. "I didn't account for Jane, I didn't account for anyone loving Jasper aside from you. This will not end in our favor, not anymore."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- **Thanks for taking the time to review, you guys are the best

Enjoy

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I held onto my victim tightly. My hand over their mouth to stop any screams from escaping. They struggled against me and I laughed. They weren't getting away from me. I opened up my mind and listened to their silent pleas. I watched as they thought of everyone in their life and how much they would miss them; family, friends, a boyfriend. Their life was literally in my hands and I felt so powerful. I had already drained six humans and the blood was slowly making its way around my system. It felt so good. It made me feel so strong. I could no longer remember why I had subjected myself to animal blood all these years. The taste, the benefits, the thrill of the kill, it was incomparable.

I bared my teeth and bent forward. I could smell my victims fear, it was so sweet. I could hear their heart beat faster and faster, pushing the blood around their system quicker and quicker. I sunk my teeth in and they struggled harder. I held their body tight against mine. Their thoughts were screaming at me, they were pleading with me, but I didn't care. This human meant nothing to me. The blood washed over my tongue and I was in heaven. It was warm and so smooth. It ran down my throat like velvet. I sucked harder and harder, trying to get all the blood out of my victim and into me.

I heard their thoughts before I saw them. Another vampire was coming in hard and fast. I pulled my head away from my victim, but kept a strong hold on them. I wasn't giving up my kill for nobody. Thankfully my victim had lost enough blood now that they were no longer struggling and their thoughts were no longer coherent. The unknown vampire came onto the scene and stopped fifteen yards in front of me. I let out a warning growl, but they didn't falter. They just stood there, their arms crossed over their chest. I could tell they were strong. I tried to get a clear read on their thoughts but it never came. It reminded me of Peter and Jasper. Their thoughts were there, but they were hard to grasp. Who was this mystery vampire and why didn't I feel threatened by them?

"My name is Garrett," he said, taking a step towards me.

I still wasn't certain that he was after my kill, so I let out another warning growl.

"Calm down, boy," Garrett said, "still approaching me. I don't want your sloppy seconds. I only want you."

"Why?" I asked, never letting go of my victim.

"I was headed through town but there was this feeling right in the middle of my chest. The mating pull no doubt. I thought I'd find myself a fun little thing, but then here you are. Not that I'm complaining, you're a lot younger than me, but that's a good thing. It means you haven't been tainted yet. I can teach you the ways of the world and you won't struggle, too much."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I am not your mate."

"Now, now, boy, don't try and fight this. If I feel the pull then surely you can."

I took note of how I was feeling and I could admit that he was right. There was something there, but I was too heartbroken to take it on board. Peter had fucked me up good. He was so kind to me, he loved me so much, but it was just an act. He was lying to me, manipulating me. I wasn't ready to open up my heart again just yet.

"I can't believe that fucker was right," Garrett said to himself and I looked at him closely. "He said if I came he would give me my mate, I thought it was impossible, yet here you are. He must have known, but how?"

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"Peter," he answered and my heart broke all over again.

I dropped my victim and their head hit the ground with a sickening crunch, splitting open. They were now dead, but I didn't care. Peter sent Garrett? But why? What was he trying to achieve? Why was he playing with my heart again? Couldn't he just leave me alone?

"You know Peter?" Garrett asked me. I guess I wasn't too good at hiding my reaction. I nodded my head. "And who is he to you? Friend? Foe?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly and I hated that I couldn't seem to lie to… my mate. I hated to call him that, but that's what he was to me.

"Are you going to finish off your kill? You can if you want, I'll just stand here and wait. It's such a waste to not drain them dry."

I looked at my victim, but I no longer felt hungry. I shook my head no.

"Do you mind if I finish it then?" Garrett asked me and I wondered why he wanted to when just moments before he said he wouldn't.

I stepped aside and he closed the distance between us, grabbing the body and draining it dry. I watched him. He looked so strong and regal. His muscles rippled under his tight fitting shirt. His tight fitting jeans were filling out with the more blood that he took. I couldn't look away and he caught me and in that moment his thoughts slowed down enough for me to catch them. He wanted to take me against the wall and he wanted me now. I wanted him too, but the scars were still too fresh. I turned my head away from him.

"What's going on?" Garrett asked, grabbing my face and forcing me to look at him. "Who hurt you?"

I didn't get a chance to answer as we were soon joined by Bella and Peter.

"You stay the fuck away from me," I hissed at Peter, using Garrett as a shield to protect my heart from any further damage.

"Good, you're already here," Peter said to Garrett.

"Why are you with her?" Garrett asked. "I am not going back to Volterra. I will kill her if I have to."

"Relax, Garrett, she's temporarily on our side, just forget it for now."

"I'm going to kill you," I roared as I gained more courage and charged Peter. I hated that he was acting like nothing happened. I hated that he wasn't feeling as much pain as me.

"Tsk, tsk, boy," Garrett said, reaching out to stop me.

He wrapped his arms around me, his body becoming flush against mine. I could feel all of him. All. Of. Him. I continued to struggle when I noticed his dick was getting harder.

Peter laughed at me and I roared out in pain.

"Calm down," Garrett told me. "Peter is a fucker and we've all wanted to kill him at one point or another but we can't."

"Why?" I asked and it sounded so pained.

"Because Jasper would kill us."

"Jasper?" I asked. "What the fuck does he have to do with this?"

"Oh," Garrett said, "so nobody told my boy that Jasper is the Bringer of Darkness?"

The Bringer of Darkness? Jasper? That can't be right. Jasper was not malicious and cold-hearted enough to be that monster. There must be some kind of mistake. I looked up at Bella and she nodded her head. It was true. It was all true. My brother was the most feared vampire around and I had no idea. I was a mind reader and I still had no fucking idea. I stopped struggling, there was no longer a point. I expected Garrett to let go of me, but he never did. Jasper was the Bringer of Darkness and Jasper mated with Bella…

"Fuck."

"He knows, always has," Peter said and Bella looked up at him.

"Knows what?" she asked.

"The day of your eighteenth birthday when you mated with Jasper," Peter said, "Edward heard his thoughts. It was a single thought, clear as day; Jasper acknowledges that you're his mate. We may just be able to pull this off yet."

"Wait, hold up," Garrett said, "this fucking vixen is Jasper's mate and that fucker's known for a long while? Fuck is right, my mate," he said, holding me to him tighter.

I was no longer complaining, I liked being in his arms.

"So what's the plan?" Garrett asked.

"We track down Jasper and we force him to admit his feelings and we don't take no for an answer," Peter said and Garrett laughed.

"It is not going to be that fucking easy," Garrett said.

"Oh, I know," Peter agreed.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- **You guys are the best, seriously

Enjoy

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"What are you doing back here?" I asked as I looked up at Jane.

She looked disheveled, her eyes wild.

"I gave you your pain, so now it's your turn to give me my fix," she said, looking around the room. "Why are you still here?" she asked. "I expected you to be long gone."

"Why?" I asked, putting my feet up on the coffee table.

Jane glanced at my victims lying dead on the floor. They were the homeowners, but I was taking responsibility for that now. I wouldn't be here forever, but I was laying low until I could figure out my next mode of attack. It hadn't been that long, the bodies weren't even decomposing yet.

"No reason," Jane answered. "Now how about my fix?"

I looked at her and I could tell that she needed it. She always did. She knew better than to ask me otherwise. I patted the spot next to me on the couch and she sat down, holding out her arm for me. I grabbed it with both of my hands. Every now and then she come to me because she was missing something in her life and I was the only one who could give it to her. Her brother Alec used to be able, but being dead kind of puts a stop to that. He died in battle and Jane went into withdrawals. I saw her once, she was struggling. I was trying to find a weak link in the Volturi. I wanted to find someone I could manipulate into becoming my informant and Jane just made it easy for me. I could give her want she craved and she would do as I said.

I started to send her a replica of her brother's gift. Allowing all the blackness, death and nothingness I could muster to seep into her. She had a blissed out look on her face. She had needed this, it had been too long for her. I continued to up the dose until I could no longer feel her emotions, she was dead to the world. I continued feeding it to her. I had been affecting her for close to eighty years now. I met her two decades after the Cullens. I was still lost and trying to figure things out and she was going through a loss of her own. We hit it off. We both needed something from each other. I needed her pain and she needed her brother's gift from me. I used her to keep tabs on the Volturi and when Bella started working there twenty years later it helped me keep ahead of the game. Jane had no idea what Bella was to me and I wanted to keep it that way.

I knew I had given Jane enough, so I backed it off slowly. Once it was all gone I waited for her to come around. The moment she did, she reached out for me. I stopped her and she pouted.

"Come on, Ness," she said. "I just want to touch you. I need to feel connected to you."

I got up from the couch and stepped away for her.

"You always misinterpret my intentions," she said. "I don't want you as a mate, I don't even want anything serious, I just want release."

I really didn't care what she wanted.

"Look at you," she said, stalking towards me. "Your cock is rock hard. Just let me suck you off; let me do at least that for you as a thank you."

"No," I said firmly.

"Well you need someone to suck you off, vampire blue balls is not something you want."

"I think I know how to handle this," I said, "it's my fucking cock after all. I'll just go find a human and get them to do it. It will be a great prelude to killing them."

"A human?" Jane asked, scoffing. "Why not use a vampire, they'd do a better job?"

"Are you insane? I'm not about to put my cock into an unknown vampires mouth. It wouldn't take long for them to fucking bite it off and burn it. I'm not fucking stupid."

"Then let me suck you off. I can do it and it doesn't have to mean anything."

All this talk about sucking my cock was killing me. I needed to get off and I needed it now. I looked at Jane and she tried to close the gap in between us. I sidestepped around her and she let out a groan.

"I'm going to find a human. Are you coming?"

I didn't wait for her to answer, I just left. As I walked into the cold night air I knew I wasn't coming back here. I pulled the packet of matches out of my pocket and lit one, throwing it behind me and watching as the house caught fire, covering up my kill.

"Fuck," Jane said, jumping out the window, "warn a vamp before you do that next time."

I ignored her and headed into town to find my victim. It didn't take long. It was always the same, brown hair and brown eyes. I stopped and watched them.

"Her?" Jane asked and I didn't answer. "She's so plain, kind of reminds me of a human I once knew, the Cullen's human. Did you ever hear about that?"

I grunted my response.

"Of course you've heard of that," Jane said, laughing. "You're always five steps ahead of everyone else."

She was right, almost. There was only one person who had bested me, Peter, and that is why I kept him close to me. I wouldn't allow it to happen again.

"She was a firecracker of a human," Jane said, "but fuck, she was built to be a vampire. She works for the Volturi now, she's the one they send after you."

"Fucking shut up," I said, "I already know all this."

Jane shut her mouth and I looked at my victim. She reminded me of Bella, but she was just a bad substitute and the moment I realized this, realized that I wanted the real thing, my focus shifted and my cock went limp. I pulled out my phone and brought up Peter's number.

"What do you want?" Peter asked and I could tell he was still upset with me. But I didn't fucking care.

"I want you back here," I commanded.

"Why?" Peter asked. "I'm doing a job here and I can't just abandon it."

"I don't care. You're done. I didn't order you to become her fucking buddy, so get the fuck back here before I make you regret it."

"Jasper, you just can't make me-"

"Shut the fuck up, Peter. I know your loyalty lies with me and so do you. Get back here now," I roared, closing my phone.

"So who's Peter?" Jane asked and I let out a growl. "I mean if he's a friend and you treat him like that then I must be special."

"Don't fucking test me, Jane. I'm not in the mood. The only reason I haven't fucked you up yet is because I need your gift… for now."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

I didn't answer. I knew what it meant and that's all that fucking matters. Her time would come and when it did everything would end spectacularly and Peter would never stray from my side again. I would use her as an example and he would never forget his place. It would work, I was confident, and that fact that Jane and Bella were friends just made the plan that much more diabolical. They'd all get what was coming to them sooner or later and as I was becoming an impatient fucker it would be sooner rather than later.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Thank you for taking the time to review

Enjoy

* * *

**Peter's POV**

"What do you want?" I asked Jasper. I was still upset with him and I wanted him to know it.

"I want you back here," he commanded me.

"Why?" I asked. "I'm doing a job here and I can't just abandon it."

I looked at Bella and the others, now was definitely not the time to abandon them.

"I don't care. You're done. I didn't order you to become her fucking buddy, so get the fuck back here before I make you regret it."

"Jasper, you just can't make me-" I paused. Not because he was about to cut me off, but because I got a good read on him emotions. Something was definitely off with him.

"Shut the fuck up, Peter. I know your loyalty lies with me and so do you. Get back here now."

The call disconnected, but I didn't even care. I didn't even react because Jasper's emotions had shocked me. I couldn't quite put my finger on exactly what was different, but I knew it was important.

"So that was Jasper," I said turning to face the others and they were not happy with me dodging the issue at all.

"What are you going to do?" Bella bravely asked.

"I have to go to him, he commanded me," I said simply.

"Ooh," Garrett the fuckhead said. Why did I call him again? Surely Edward would have been fine without his mate.

"Stay," Bella said, "you have to show him that you've changed sides, so why not now."

"I can't," I said, staying strong.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Because," I started but stopped, looking at the three vampires in front of me. "I can't because he's feeling compassion and that's just not him at all. I need to go. I need to figure out where this compassion is coming from."

"He's probably faking it," Garrett said.

"No, I know Jasper," I said, "this was real and I've never felt it from him before, never. This is something important I just know it."

"Maybe he's manipulating you," Edward said, and I couldn't help but think that he and Garrett were perfect for each other.

I didn't respond. What was the point? I knew they would just argue every point I raised.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Bella asked.

"Yes," I answered. "Whatever this is needs to be dealt with and whilst I'm there I can figure out where his head's at. I can read his emotions. And then I can come back with a plan."

"And if he doesn't let you come back?" Bella asked and I knew that was a real possibility.

"Then I stay and work him from my side and you three work it from this end. You don't need me, not really. Garrett's more cunning than me, use him."

Bella and Garrett knew I was lying about my last point, but that didn't stop Garrett from owning it and Edward's love for his mate grew.

No one said anymore. We just shared a look.

"No matter what I will make contact," I promised them and then I left.

I followed the odd pull I had in my chest for Jasper. I assumed it was because he was my sire, or the fact that I shared his gift, emotions, I didn't fucking know, but I knew it would lead me to him. I ended up in Oregon and the closer I got to him the more the pressure in my chest eased up. This was good, I told myself. I knew something was wrong and I needed to figure it out. If Jasper was feeling compassion then something definitely was up. He wasn't a compassionate man, if he was he would never have ran from his mate.

I came across him hanging around in the industrial district, it seemed odd, but I pushed it aside.

"You came," he said and he seemed surprised.

"I always do," I told him. "What do you want?"

"Always so eager. Tell me about your little mission. How close is Bella to figuring out where I am?"

"Nowhere near," I answered truthfully. "Edward's gone on a rampage; she's busy trying to calm him down."

Jasper let out a laugh. "Good," he said. "You did perfect, Peter." I could feel his pride towards me. Something was definitely wrong. "I got you a reward," he said and I frowned.

A reward?

"I don't need a reward," I said.

"Nonsense, you've earned this one. I've had it for a while, but I wanted to wait until it was just right. I wanted to make sure you were able to handle it."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "You've never rewarded me before, and if you've had it for a while then why are you only giving it to me now?"

"So many questions, Peter, one would think you're not appreciative. Maybe I should hold onto it for another decade or two."

I felt Jasper's emotions falter and I knew he was incapable of holding onto this reward any longer.

"Let me go get it," he said and I could feel his excitement and happiness, another two emotions I hardly ever felt from him. "Stay right here," he said and I did.

I wondered what exactly he could have gotten me and what possessed him to do so. I didn't think it would be anything good, but I had been through hell, so I didn't expect it to be bad either. He took a long while and I wondered if he was ever coming back. I heard him and another vampire, but they were staying silent so I had no idea who it was. I got a read on their emotions and things started clicking into place. Oh no. Oh, no, no, no. I started to panic. I couldn't do this, not right now. I had a mission to complete. I had to get Jasper with Bella. This was not my concern. Maybe Jasper was smarter than me. I wanted to run, but I couldn't, I was stuck to the spot.

"What?" Jasper asked, but my eyes were solely on the newcomer. "You look scared, there's no need for that," he said.

The vampire looked into my eyes and I knew I was fucked, there was no getting out of this one.

"Why did you do this?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

"I told you, you deserve a reward," Jasper said. I looked at him critically, but there was nothing there, only compassion. Surely this wasn't going to be that straightforward. "You should be thanking me for finding your mate," he said and I didn't react. "Peter meet Jane, Jane this is Peter."

"So you're Peter?" she asked and I nodded my head.

I didn't say anything. I knew exactly who she was. She was Jane from the Volturi and now I understood why she cared for Jasper. It was because she looked up to him like a big brother and nothing more. I guess that had to do with us being mates as Jasper was my maker, and we were mates, I could feel it. How long had Jasper known?

"Why did you do this now?" I asked him.

"Because you were drifting," Jasper said and he sounded so lost. "I thought that maybe if you had your mate, and one I didn't mind, then you would stay with me."

He didn't actually say the words, but Edward's fading gift flickered and I got a clear look into his mind.

_I don't want to lose you, Peter. I am nothing without you. I wouldn't be able to survive._

That's all I heard before Edward's gift flickered out.

So his intentions were honorable, about this at least, but we were still a far way off where he needed to be for Bella.

"Peter?" he asked and he still seemed lost and so small. I didn't like it. "Aren't you happy you have your mate?" he asked.

I looked at Jane. I could feel her strength and I could tell she was cunning, and she had blonde fucking hair, my weakness. She was perfect for me, I knew it. The only reason I hadn't run to her and started fucking her is because I knew I would lose all sense of mind… Maybe that's what Jasper wanted… But he sounded so genuine. He couldn't have known that I would be able to read his mind, it just wasn't possible.

"Peter, you need to make a choice," Jasper wisely said and I looked at him.

I knew he was right and there was only one choice. I closed the distance between Jane and I and ripped her clothes off. Jasper let out a laugh.

"It's good to have you back," he said and I could feel him calming down in my presence already.

I wasn't sure I had made the best decision, but it was the only one I could make. I wasn't stupid enough to deny myself my mate like Jasper had.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- **Thanks for reviewing, you guys are the best

Enjoy

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Why did you do this now?" Peter asked me.

"Because you were drifting," I answered honestly. "I thought that maybe if you had your mate, and one I didn't mind, then you would stay with me."

After seeing Bella I tried to survive, but I was doing a fucked up job at it. Using Jane and her gift was proof of this. I needed Peter plain and simple. _I don't want to lose you, Peter. I am nothing without you. I wouldn't be able to survive. _I tried to send to him my thoughts, but I wasn't sure if he had Edward's gift anymore. I just wanted him to know what I couldn't admit out loud. Things were changing, I was changing and I couldn't handle it. I had been running for so long now and I wondered why... Why I denied myself? Why I had run from my mate? Why I was the way that I am? But I didn't have the answers.

"Peter?" I asked when he didn't say anything. "Aren't you happy you have your mate?"

I watched as Peter looked at Jane. I knew they were mated due to my gift. I could see another vampire's emotions and when you're with them for long enough, like I had been with Peter, then you get to know them really well and when I first met Jane, after we had connected, I could tell that she was Peter's. I didn't tell him because I was selfish. I didn't want him to have his mate when I didn't allow myself to have my own. I know how stupid that sounds now, but at the time I justified it. I didn't want to be alone when Peter had his mate. I couldn't think of anything worse. But now looking at him and Jane and seeing just how well their emotions lined up I was sorry for keeping them apart.

I know Peter didn't blame me. He didn't know his mate existed until I had told him. He thought it was Charlotte, deep down I know he did, and it haunted me for so long, but once I found his true mate I calmed down. I was happy that I hadn't killed his true mate. Jane was it for him, not Charlotte and I was so thankful for that. They would be good together. I didn't know Jane as well as I did Peter, but what I did know about her convinced me that they would be evenly matched and it would be good to watch. I was pleased that Peter would finally have his mate and a small piece of happiness and love that I could never give him.

"Peter, you need to make a choice," I said, looking at him.

He was yet to accept Jane as his mate and this was not good. I knew he thought too much, more than me and that was saying something, so I would give him some time to process this. I felt the moment he accepted Jane as his mate and it was beautiful to witness. He closed the distance between himself and his mate and ripped her clothes off. I laughed at him. We had been naked in the wars so often that it wasn't even a concern anymore. I turned from them to give them some privacy regardless.

"It's good to have you back," I said and it was true. I felt more complete when Peter was by my side. I think it's because I thought of him as my son, either way he was the only vampire I had never tired of. Garrett on the other hand I got sick of far too often. I wondered where he was. I was sure he would have retaliated by now. Ah, not to matter, my concern was on Peter and his new mater. I needed to make sure they were happy and that this relationship lasted otherwise I would undoubtedly lose Peter and I couldn't have that.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- **A big, big, big thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter

Enjoy

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Why hasn't Peter contacted us yet?" Edward asked.

"Who knows," I answered, "we need to give him time."

"I think Jasper manipulated him into staying," Garrett said.

I laughed at that one. "No one can manipulate Peter into doing anything he doesn't want to," I said and I could tell that Garrett agreed with me. "He'll make contact when it's safe to do so."

"And Jasper?" Garrett asked.

"What about him?" I asked.

"You're just going to go and run into his arms after everything he's done to you? He hurt you, Bella, on purpose."

"So?" I questioned.

"He's not a good vampire; life with him isn't going to be easy or even good."

"You don't understand him," I said, "no one does."

"I think I know him better than you," Garrett said with a laugh. "I've known him for two hundred and fifty years."

"You're bragging and I don't know why," I said. "You claim to know Jasper yet you question me as to why I still want him as my mate."

"Well then, Bella dear, why don't you fucking enlighten me then."

I looked at Garrett and glared at him. I know I owed him nothing but that didn't stop me from explaining myself.

"It was my eighteenth birthday," I said and Edward grunted.

Garrett was sitting on the ground, Edward in front of him, lying back against him. I glared at Edward and he shut his mouth. This was my story to tell, not his.

"It was my birthday and I got a paper cut. Jasper charged me, he wanted to kill me. I could see it in his eyes. But then he calmed down and our eyes locked, really locked and I don't know if it was because of his gift or what, but I could tell exactly what he was feeling. He was lost, sad, frustrated and regretful. In that moment he didn't want to kill me, but he knew that he had to, so he kept on fighting."

"Ah, Bella," Garrett said, "he saw that you were his mate that's why he hesitated."

"Garrett, shut the fuck up and listen to me," I told him. He just didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. "It wasn't the mating pull because that came after this. Jasper didn't want to kill me, I could see that, but he was going to anyway and no one understands why, but I do. I didn't back then, I was only human, but this was one of my only human memories that remained, so I knew it was be important and I vowed to figure out why.

"After I became a vampire I starting digging. I remembered Jasper's scars and I went from there. I knew they were unusual as none of the Cullen's had them and you could only get them from being bitten. It didn't take long before I found out about the wars and I learned as much as I could. How they worked? How the vampires were made? All of it, and things started to fall into place. At first I compared it to humans because that's what I was used to. Everyone who fought in the war experienced something similar to what abuse victims do, total and utter darkness.

"They always say that whoever you surround yourself with, whatever you surround yourself with, well that's what you become. Positivity lifts you up and negativity brings you down. Jasper was in the wars for a century and a half. He was constantly surrounded by only the bad. From the moment he would have awoken he would have been bombarded with feelings of desperation, bloodlust, anger, revenge, everything negative and that never would have let up. Month after month new vampires were changed and old ones were killed. It was a vicious cycle he never would have been able to escape from.

"Years of torment, years of bad emotions, all piling on top of each other. It's like I said, you surround yourself with negativity and that's all you become. Jasper didn't even have a chance and even now he's fighting it. He gets one positive emotion or thought and his mind rebels, it attacks itself until only negativity is left. It doesn't allow in the good because it's not used to it, it doesn't think it deserves it. I've seen Jasper fight it; when he didn't want to kill human me, a split second after when he realized he was my mate, not long ago when I revealed my true feeling to him. He tried to accept it, but mentally and emotionally he couldn't, it wasn't possible.

"Don't you understand it, don't you get it?" I questioned Garrett. "No matter what it is, no matter what he does, it's not Jasper's fault. It's that bitch Maria's fault. She manipulated him, she turned him, she forced him to fight for her, she used his gift, she used him, she made him turn all of those human, made him kill them all when they were no longer useful. I'm sure she made him do more, but I think I've made my point."

"This is all and well," Garrett said, "but you're missing one major point. Peter went through the exact same thing as Jasper and with his gift too and Peter is nowhere near as fucked up as Jasper."

"That's your argument?" I asked. "That's completely invalid."

"Why?"

"Because Jasper protected Peter from everything," I answered. "I've seen Peter's devotion to Jasper firsthand and the only way that would have come about is if Jasper did everything within his power to not allow the darkness to affect Peter. This shows he cares for Peter, so he can learn to care for his mate as well, for me. I know he can and that is why I'm not giving up. Jasper deserves me. He didn't have someone to look out for him like he looked out for Peter, so it's my job to do it. I know that his mind is fucked up, but I don't care. I love him, he is my mate and no matter what he's done, to me or anyone else, I can't blame him fully. It's all about the circumstances. If I was raised in the wars and not with the Cullens then I would be dead because there's no way I would have been able to handle it all, but Jasper did and he still is. He's stronger than all of us and he deserves love. Call me delusional, say I'm under his influence, I don't fucking care, all that matters is what I think and I think he's worth it."

I looked at Garrett and he had his mouth firmly shut. Edward was smiling at me proudly, playing with Garrett's fingers as he did.

"I don't know what your beef with him is," I said to Garrett, "but you need to decide whose side you're on, your own, or mine and Jasper's."

I hoped he would make the right choice, but I knew just how selfish Garrett could be.

"Yours of course, Bella," he said, smiling at me. "I never really thought of it like that. All the darkness Jasper went through, everything he was made to do, how he protected not only Peter but me too… You're right. He didn't deserve this. He's still fucked up, but once you're forged and raised in darkness then that's what you become… He is the Bringer of Darkness for a reason, because of the darkness he endured, I see it now."

I looked at Garrett. I liked that he was starting to understand Jasper better. He was still being an ass about it, but I found that was just him. I didn't know how Edward was going to be able to put up with his shit for eternity though, but that was not my problem. I was just glad to have Garrett on my side and not against it.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- **Thank you for taking the time to review

Enjoy

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

We finally had some down time and what I meant by that is that Peter and Jane had finally taken a break from their near constant fucking and I was so thankful for it. I knew they needed it to get closer and to better understand each other, but that didn't mean I wanted to see it twenty-four seven.

I watched them as they lay on the ground in each other's arms, contentment, happiness and love surrounding them. It sure was something else to witness. They were growing closer with every moment they spent together. I hadn't been around many mated vampires. In the army Maria had warned me time and time again how they weren't allowed because they weakened not only us, but the mates themselves. And ultimately if one was injured or killed then the other one went on a rampage until they killed themselves. I never wanted that for Peter nor did I want it for myself.

Peter's emotions made yet another shift to mesh in better with Jane's and vice versa. I couldn't help but wonder if this would happen between Bella and me. Would I made her stronger? Would she make me weaker? I wasn't sure and I didn't know if I wanted to find out. I didn't want her to be the cause of my demise or I hers. It just seemed smarter to leave it all alone. I didn't want to imagine a world without her, but then my eyes fell on Peter and Jane and a small piece of hope flickered inside me and I thought that just maybe it would work out.

My brain began battling with itself. Showing me all the reasons it would never work, showing me all the mated couples I had to separate and kill because Maria wouldn't allow them. This was all new to me. Seeing Peter with Jane… They were the only mated couple I had truly been around. There were the Cullens, Emmett and Rose, Carlisle and Esme, but their bonds were nowhere near as strong as Peter and Jane's. Plus I didn't take much note of them during my time in Forks; I didn't think I needed to. I saw it as their weakness. Emmett was so dependent on Rose, and Esme on Carlisle. It was sickening to witness. I doubted neither knew how to stand on their own and I never wanted that for myself or Bella. I was content with living my life as a lone soldier... Was.

There was a moment, early on, when I met Jane and knew she was Peter's that I wanted to give her to him, but I resisted. Jane was still dealing with the loss of her brother and I was certain that Peter had the same outlook on mates as I did, because we were raised in the same environment. I was also selfish, wanting to make sure Jane was good enough, strong enough for Peter before giving her to him. I tested her and her gift constantly. She didn't know, but I needed to make sure she was worthy of Peter. He was my boy, he still is.

I always looked out for him. I fought for him too. Maria wanted me to kill him when he hit the year mark, but I convinced her otherwise and I still struggle with whether or not I made the right decision. Maybe it would have been easier if he was killed, then he wouldn't have been subjected to everything that came after. I tried to protect him. I never let him kill the newborns, never let him change the humans. I sent him away on trivial missions when I knew we were facing a formidable opponent. I even sent him away when I felt Maria's lust. I didn't want her to get her claws into him. I didn't want her to manipulate him, to abuse him. I took the brunt of it all.

I looked at Peter and he had a blissed out look on his face. He hadn't spoken or even looked at me in days. His entire focus was on his mate and her needs. My mind went to Bella again. I knew she had to be strong. If the Volturi sent her after vampires like me then she must be able to handle herself, but I still saw her as the weak human she was. I tried to figure out why and there were two reasons that came to mind; one, that's the last time I allowed myself to see her, and two, that was who she was when I formed the mating bond with her. She was so small and fragile in my mind, weak. I was certain I would break her, damage her both physically and emotionally. But what had I denied myself and her of in the meantime? Maybe we could be as happy as Peter and Jane, maybe.

But even if I could get to her… I was not a good vampire and she must know this. She would be foolish to take me on as a mate. I had wounded her. I killed her girlfriend Makka, but I was tactful about that. Bella didn't care about her, not anymore. She even felt a sense of relief when I ended Makka's life. I knew Bella would never admit that out loud or to herself, she was too selfless for that, but I felt it. I did her a favor. She had gotten herself into a situation that would have been near impossible to get out of. Sure Makka lost her life, but she was a vampire and all of us are on borrowed time. Our lives ended the moment our hearts stopped beating. With that being said, I wasn't about to waste my second life.

Peter finally looked up at me and I could feel his gratitude. I sent him some pride back. He always did like feeling my pride for him. Peter was my greatest creation, the only light in my life. I had fought hard for him to not be surrounded in the darkness that I constantly was. He laughed, he smiled, he joked around. He wasn't tainted. Sure he had his bad days and memories, but he wasn't consumed by them like I was.

Peter was feeling conflicted and I looked at him closely. There was a longing in him, a regret, a sadness. I wondered if he was missing Bella. Surely as Bella was my mate my boy would feel connected to her just like I was. I didn't want to force Peter to stay here nor did I want to force him away from Bella. I stood up.

"I'm going to go for a hunt," I said and Jane looked up at me. "I'm not sure where I'm going or what I'm doing just yet, but I'll be gone for at least a day."

Peter nodded his head in understanding and I left, not looking back. I was making it easy for him. With my absence he would be able to make a choice. I wondered if he would return to Bella, maybe he would just contact her, maybe he wouldn't even leave me. I knew that was highly unlikely and I was proud of myself. Although I didn't say it out loud Peter would be smart enough to figure out that I was giving him a choice. I wasn't commanding him, I wasn't ordering him. This was a decision he would have to make on his own and I decided that whatever he chose I would not hold it against him and whatever came next I would just handle it the best way I could.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- **Thanks for taking the time to review

Enjoy

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"I don't see why were just sitting here," Garrett said. "We should be taking action."

No wonder Jasper always got annoyed with Garrett. Did he ever shut up?

"We're waiting for Peter," I said for the millionth time.

"And if he doesn't make contact?" Garrett asked.

"He promised," I said.

"And if he's dead?" Garrett asked next.

"Jasper didn't kill him."

"Of course not, but that doesn't mean that someone else didn't."

I turned from Garrett and walked away. I couldn't deal with him anymore. I almost hated the thought of being stuck with him for an eternity… It had been days since Peter left and Garrett had taken the time to tell Edward and me his story. How he was in the civil war under Jasper's command and then tracked him down in the Southern Wars and fought underneath him again. They had known each other Jasper's entire vampire existence, so I knew we wouldn't be able to ditch him. I was still hoping that he would grow on me, but so far no good. If he wasn't Edward's mate I would have sent him away already.

I sensed someone incoming and fast, but I couldn't hear a thing. It reminded me of when I used my shield. I hoped it was Peter with my gift and not some unknown vampire. He broke free from the trees with Jane at his side. What the fuck was going on? He didn't drop his shield, but he extended it to include me.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked them.

"This is Jane from the Volturi," Peter said and I wanted to slap him. "I found her with Jasper, so I took her and ran."

My eyes went wide at the mention of Jane with Jasper, surely he wouldn't.

"Bella, don't listen to this idiot," Jane said. "We're mated, he's my mate… Can you believe it?"

"No," I answered honestly.

"Ow, Bella, that hurts," Peter said, clutching his chest. "Why can't you picture this little spitfire as my mate? We're perfect for each other."

I looked at them, really looked at them, and started to line up what I knew about them and I could agree that they were evenly matched.

"Is that why you took so long to return?" I asked.

"Yes… No," he said as he looked at Jane without her knowing. I guess he wanted to talk in private.

"Why are we even with Bella right now and not Ness?" Jane asked and I scrunched up my face, who was Ness?

"Because Bella's my friend," Peter said simply, "and I promised her something and I'm not about to go back on that. Go and find Edward and Garrett, they're around here somewhere and I will finish this with Bella and then we can go wherever we want."

"Even back with Ness?" she asked.

"Whatever you want my mate," Peter said.

They shared a passionate kiss and I was forced to look away. The moment Jane left the safety of Peter's shield, I was on him.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked him. "Why did you take so long to make contact?"

"Jasper missed me, like really missed me," Peter said, "so I had to stay and reassure him that I was on his side. Then after I mated with Jane things started changing, he started changing, so I stretched it out a little. Seeing me and Jane together, that we didn't destroy each other, well it was starting to convince Jasper that being mated isn't the worst thing in the world."

"This is good news," I said. "Why aren't you still there helping him understand it further?"

"He gave me a choice, Bella, you or him and I chose you."

"Are you crazy?" I asked. "That's the worst decision you could have made."

"Bella, you know me, I'm not stupid. This was the decision that needed to be made. Jasper is trying to change how he thinks about you, but it's not going to work one hundred per cent. He's spent a century running from you and convincing himself that he didn't need you. There's no way he's coming after you, we're going to have to go to him, but he needs a little more time."

"Why does he need more time?" I asked.

"If we run in now he's likely to relapse and run away," Peter said simply, but I didn't think he was giving Jasper enough credit."

"Okay, fine," I accepted. "So what now?"

"Now we sit and wait and we make a plan."

"Okay," I accepted. "Go back to the others, Garrett is pissing me off, so I'm trying to clear my head."

Peter let out a knowing laugh and left me be, taking his shield with him. I kept a hold on him and made sure he went back to the others before covering myself up with my own shield. I didn't care what Peter said, I knew my mate better than anyone else and he didn't need more time. All that would allow is time for him to convince himself why he doesn't need me. No, I needed to track him down and force him to accept our mateship. Whatever it took, whatever the cost may be. I made sure I was completely shielded and took off for Oregon, never looking back. I knew it would take a while for them to figure out I was gone, hopefully it would give me enough time. I was going to see my mate and I wasn't going to give him up without a fight. One way or another this was ending.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- **Thanks for taking the time to review

Enjoy

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I came upon Jasper. I was about to sneak up on him using my shield. He was pacing back and forth, clearly at war with himself. I didn't waste any time. I needed to make my presence known. I extended my shield and wrapped it around his body, keeping his head free. He was facing away from me, trying to break free, but it would never work. My shield was solid. I walked around and stood in front of him.

"Jasper," I said coolly, "we meet again."

He looked at me and his nostrils flared, he was beginning to panic. He was fighting. I knew he wouldn't just look at me and accept that I was his mate. It could never be that simple. I stared at him, he was still struggling to get free.

"Let me go, Bella," he snarled at me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't test me," he said. "Let me go or I will have no choice but to use my gift on you."

I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Bring it on," I said.

I stood my ground and a second later I could feel his gift. I was able to block it at first, but he kept it up and he hit me with the most amount of pain I had ever felt. I dropped to my knees and my shield fell with me. Jasper stepped towards me, cracking his neck. He didn't let up the pain. I managed to stay silent, only whimpering every now and then. He stood above me and I looked up at him with my pain filled eyes. He looked back and he faltered. It seemed like he didn't like to see me in pain because the pain disappeared immediately and was replaced with lust. What was he up to now? I was still withering on the ground, but for a completely different reason this time. He was not playing fair.

I took the lust on board and started absorbing it so that I could think clearly and the moment my mind was clear I extended my shield and sent Jasper flying away from me. He crash landed a hundred yards away and I could feel his displeasure from here. He let out a loud growl and I smirked. I quickly stood up. He stalked back over to me and he did not look happy at all.

"Let's settle this once and for all," he said. "No gifts."

I looked him up and down. I knew this would be a fight I would lose. Jasper was a skilled fighter and he had centuries of practice. I had basically none, but it didn't matter, not in the end. He was still here, he wasn't running and that was important. And, maybe, just maybe, if I could hold my own for just a little bit it would convince him that I was strong, then maybe he would start to believe it. I knew he needed to see it firsthand to believe. I crouched down, placing my left hand behind my back.

"Okay," I told him, "no gifts."

I watched as his face turned savage, his eyes blacker than black. I attempted to do the same, but I don't think I was too good at it. I had learned a lot when researching Jasper and I knew a few things, whispers different people had told me. The first was that you never attacked first. I stood my ground and so did Jasper. He got frustrated after a while and began circling, I joined in. We both knew someone needed to make the first move, but neither of us wanted to be the one. When I was certain Jasper would never give in I decided to just go for it.

I leaned to the right and I watched as he watched me closely. I moved right before quickly darting left. I kept my left hand behind me, it was a tactic that had worked well for me in the past and I was certain that Jasper had never come across it before. Jasper didn't move so I spun and went right again. I was in arm's reach of him, but he never even moved. I stopped moving and stared at him.

"You know," I spat out, "this goes a lot better if you actually fight back."

He just stared at me.

"Why aren't you attacking me?" I asked him. "Are you scared that you might hurt me? Your mate?"

That got him.

"No," he roared and he crumbled. He charged first and I smiled as I swiftly jumped out of the way of his slashing arms. He stopped and looked at me, anger rolling off him in waves. I took it on board and allowed it to fuel me.

I knew that this time we would make contact and it wouldn't be pretty.

We started circling again and I placed my left arm behind my back. Jasper watched my actions and I could tell he was confused, but he brushed it off. That was his first mistake. I extended my nails on my hidden left hand and got ready for my attack. I jumped forward and when my feet hit the ground I darted left and spun. Jasper reached out for me and just narrowly missed me. I jumped again and let him reach for me again, this was important for my tactic to work. He needed to underestimate me. I needed his minds to fill in the blanks. His nails made contact with my arm, but only just. I darted left and then back right. I bared my back to him and he took the bait.

I could feel him as his fingers wrapped around my right arm, now was my chance. I spun again and pulled my left arm from behind my back. Jasper was surprised, they always were. I had learned that you could trick your enemy into believing what you wanted. It was so simple. Jasper was so used to fighting newborns, a lot of them with missing limbs, so seeing me only fighting with one arm, well his mind filled in the blanks and now it was too late for him to recover. My fingernails made contact with his neck and I dug them in deeply, quickly pulling downwards. Jasper didn't cry out in, but his face twisted in pain. He pushed me away from him and reached up to check how deep the wound was.

The moment he realized that his head wasn't about to fall off he charged me and I allowed it. I fought back the best I could. I met him scratch for scratch, bite for bite. I wanted him to know I was strong, but there came a time where I just submitted to him. My lust was rising again and this time it wasn't because Jasper was manipulating me. I allowed the lust to overtake me and I pushed it out to Jasper. It was time for us to accept our mateship and the only way we could do that is if we gave ourselves over fully to each other. Jasper stopped and he looked at me. He knew what I was up to and he faltered. He had to make a choice and I hoped he made the right one. I stood and I waited. This was it and I felt so vulnerable. I hoped I had shown him just how strong I was, but I knew I was nowhere near as strong as him…


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- **Thank you so much for taking the time to review

This story has always had two possible endings in my mind, it could either end in utter destruction or acceptance…

Thank you for taking this ride with me

Enjoy

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I stared at Bella. We both had our wounds, bites, scratches, large gashes, and we were leaking venom, but neither of us cared. I was surprised with Bella's strength and fighting ability. She was strong with her shield, but she also held her own with no gift. It was impressive and I had definitely misjudged her. Bella stopped fighting and I could tell that she had given up. She had accepted that I was the strongest and it pleased me greatly.

Her lust began rising and I smiled. It was so pure, so innocent. She hadn't taken a male vampire lover, and I loved that if I accepted her clear offer I would be the first and only because once I had her I wasn't going to allow anyone else to touch her intimately. She seemed to push her lust out to me and I let out a low warning growl. She was testing me. I looked up at her. I knew what she wanted from me, but I faltered. We had both been avoiding this for so long that it seemed too simple to just give in to our primal desires.

I must make a choice. I knew what I wanted, but my mind was still screaming at me, telling me that I was making a mistake, that I should turn and run. It was even telling me to kill her…I closed my eyes. I didn't want to kill her, I wanted to protect her, I always had. I had a feeling it would always be like this, the doubt, the thought that I would be better off without her and I hated that I thought like this. I hated my upbringing. I just wished things were different, but they weren't and I had to do what was best for me in the end. My face changed and my eyes went black. I could feel Bella's confusion and then her fear. She was right to fear me.

"No, Jasper," she pleaded. "Don't do this, please."

I watched as she broke down in front of me. My dead heart stuttered, but it wasn't enough and I wasn't sure it ever would be.

"Jasper, don't you dare," she said strongly, getting up into my face. "I don't want you to do this."

I could feel her sadness, her devastation and desperation. I looked at her with my hard eyes and face. I knew that if we were able she would be crying right now, but I was staying strong. The darkness had a good hold on me and it wasn't letting go, but I didn't care as it was what I was used to. I felt comfortable in the dark. Bella was in the light and with that came so much unknown. I was afraid.

"Jasper, if you do this then that's it for both of us because I won't recover from your rejection and I will kill myself and do you know how I will achieve this?" I didn't answer her. "I will torment and provoke you until you kill me because if I'm not enough to deserve your love than I better be enough to deserve your darkness. A world without you is not what I want. I can't do it anymore. I gave you time and space because I knew you needed it, but this is it, this is the moment. We can change, we can. We're not stuck. I'm asking you, as my mate, to put your trust in me. I can't make you any promises. I won't tell you that it's going to be alright because it's not. We're going to have our ups and downs and you're going to try and push me away, but I accept that."

"Why?" I asked. "How can you not hate me?"

"Because I love you."

"But why? I'm not a good vampire. I can't love you, I can't be loved. I am darkness and that's all I'll ever be."

"Jasper, please, just…" Bella let out a sigh and I could tell that she was close to giving up, but this time it was different because I knew she was close to giving up on me. The darkness rejoiced, this is what it wanted, but it's not what I wanted. I felt crushed, broken, I felt as though I was drowning. I didn't want Bella to give up on me. I knew she understood me, my needs and wants and I would be foolish to give that up. Bella was way more than I deserved, but it didn't matter because she wanted me and she had done nothing wrong... She deserved me.

My face shifted. I had decided. This was it, I was probably doomed, but I didn't care.

I moved towards her and grabbed her neck. I looked into her eyes one last time before biting down hard and sucking in her venom. I reached down with my other hand and undid her jeans. I got them safely down without ripping them and then started exploring to see if she was ready. She wasn't, but it didn't take long for me to get her there. When I was sure she was ready for me both physically and emotionally, I lined my cock up and dove in. I paused when I was in fully and I just basked in Bella's love and contentment. It was fucking beautiful and I got lost. It wasn't until Bella cleared her throat that I remembered where I was and what I was doing.

I knew this would be quick and dirty, so I started thrusting. I wanted to give her everything, but I held back. I knew I couldn't show her everything I knew just yet. It would scare her. I knew how to use pain and pleasure together and I knew how to use it well. But that would come later, with time. I needed her to trust me first and I needed to trust her. I kept on thrusting. Bella felt so good and I grunted out in satisfaction. She was getting closer and closer. I made a point of not manipulating her emotions, we could get to that later as well. After all we had all the time in the world.

Bella came undone around me and I held her up. Once she was done I came and she had another small orgasm. I'd had sex with Maria before but this was incomparable. It was as though I was sharing a piece of my soul with the one that I loved and maybe I was. I didn't know how these things worked. From what I observed between Peter and Jane they had fed off each other, pushing and pulling until their emotions lined up perfectly. I wondered if that was happening to Bella and me, but I felt the same.

I could feel Peter's emotions incoming so I reluctantly pulled out of Bella and she huffed in displeasure. I pulled up her jeans and re-buttoned them. She tried to attack me with her lust, but I pushed it aside. Sharing Bella and her body with the rest of my coven was not something I wanted, ever.

"Any regrets?" Bella asked, looking at me closely.

"No," I answered and she smiled so wide.

"Good," she said.

Peter broke onto the scene first, followed closely by Garrett and then Jane and Edward. I was surprised Edward was here. I had worked out he was mated to Garrett during my time with the Cullens, but I did not touch that one at all because Garrett was a stupid motherfucker and Edward was too good for him. I guess it didn't matter in the end as they found their way to each other regardless. I looked around at all the vampires now in my coven and I couldn't help but think that we were more like a family. I looked at Bella, she was already changing me it seemed, but I didn't mind it.

Edward and Peter let out a laugh and I growled at them. Great, two fucking mind readers, two fucking shields, two pain givers, two empaths, sure Peter was one half of all of those, but it didn't matter because that fucker was able to use more than one gift at once and I knew that he would.

"Congratulations," Peter said, "I mean it took both of you long enough, but congratulations."

"Yeah," Garrett said, "I fucked Ed the first time I saw him. It was natural, instinctive, but you two fucked that up."

I looked at Bella and I could feel her annoyance towards Garrett, we were alike in that regard. Hopefully both Peter and Garrett would leave soon to spend some alone time with their mates and not come back for at least a decade.

"Umm, not to put a downer on this, but, Ness, what are we going to do now?" Jane asked.

"Ness?" Bella asked confused.

I looked at Peter, he could field this one.

"Jane only knows Jasper as the Bringer of Darkness, well she did, anyway, she called him Ness because Bringer of Darkness isn't technically a name and it's a mouthful at that."

Bella was still confused.

"Darkness," I said, putting the emphasis on the word ness and she finally understood.

"I know you're Jasper now, but can I still call you Ness?" Jane asked me. I looked at her and I noted that her feelings towards me, and more specifically her wanting to touch me, had now vanished.

"If you want," I told her.

"Okay, now back on point," Jane said. "Ness is the Bringer of Darkness and Bella was fighting to bring you in for the Volturi. This isn't going to end well."

"Actually," Peter said, "it's very simple. No one knows what the Bringer of Darkness looks like or that he's actually Jasper-"

"So," Bella said, cutting Peter off. I smiled at that, my girl was definitely strong and I was thankful I could see and accept that now. "All we need to do is tell the Volturi that I killed the Bringer of Darkness," Bella said, "that it was unavoidable, and then, with a little persuasion I suspect," she said looking directly at me, "Jasper will just have to play the part and not go on anymore rampages."

No more rampages? That was not ideal, but one look at my mate reassured me that it was a sacrifice well worth making.

"And me?" Garrett asked, he was feeling scared. "You did catch me once, Bella." Yes, she had. I sent her my pride. "So the Volturi must want me back…" Garrett trailed off. "How can I avoid them when they know what I look like?"

"Easy," Edward said, smiling sheepishly. I had missed my brother even though I had only known him for a year. It was good having him back and on my side. "I may have, accidentally," Edward stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean…"

"Fuck," Bella hissed, being impatient, "Edward fucked an apple pie and it turns out that Aro hates pies, I don't know, it's weird if you fucking ask me, but ever since Aro saw that in Edward's mind he's kept his distance from him. I suspect there's more to the story that Edward's not telling me, but those are the facts."

I looked at Edward and I could definitely tell that there was more to this story. Edward felt embarrassed, but confident.

"You expect me to believe that my boy will protect me from the three leaders?" Garrett asked.

I could admit that it sounded a little farfetched, but Edward's confidence never wavered and that spoke volumes to me.

"Believe what you want," Bella said, "because I don't care about you. Now leave us alone, we've got some more fucking to do."

I pulled Bella to me and watched as my coven left us in their two pairs. Garrett pulled Edward away and they were both feeling playful and nervous. Jane pulled Peter away and I could feel their mischief and cockiness. I couldn't help but feel that both Peter and Garrett had found their equals. I looked down and Bella and I hoped that she was mine. I was still struggling, but I was now hopeful. I knew she was strong, I knew she could handle my boys, and Edward and Jane. I knew she was cunning too, she had caught Garrett and he was a slippery fucker. She had to be my equal, I refused to believe otherwise.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked me.

"Later," I gruffed out. Now was definitely not the time for that. I pulled down her jeans and drove home, letting out a sigh of satisfaction. This was right.

She was mine and I was hers, always.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N- **Review one last time

**2017 - **Thank you for taking the time to read my story. If you liked it please consider following my current writing endeavors on WordPress, Facebook and Twitter. All links are on my profile page


End file.
